R' PLACE
by TheSilentPartner
Summary: Ziva is supposed to be on vacation in New York, but instead she's moonlighting undercover and finds herself in a dangerous situation with no backup. Then a handsome stranger saves and little does she know its Sgt. Don Flack, NYPD, working undercover on a case of his own. Watch the sparks fly between these two! Cameo by Gibbs, and trouble with Tony!
1. Chapter 1

"**R" PLACE**

Ziva shivers again and pulls her black leather coat tightly around herself in an attempt to ward off the cold, damp night. She huddles back into the recessed doorway as much as possible, but the wind still finds her bare legs. She curses and wonders again what she is doing out here. Trying to do the undercover work by herself. If her boss, Gibbs, ever found out there would be hell to pay, but there didn't seem to be any alternatives. If she wanted to find out what happened to sixteen year old Tasha Bergman she had to come to her world… the streets of New York.

Ziva tries to ignore the cold night as she reviews the case details in her mind. After running away, Tasha had last been seen staying in a flop house about a block from here. Ziva had tracked her to that location by talking to other homeless kids who knew her. She stayed in that abandoned building with several other kids, mostly child prostitutes like Tasha. One of those girls had been closer to Tasha than the rest and finally admitted she was very worried about her friend. About a month ago Tasha had come to her, very excited about getting a job at this bar called 'R Place'. Then about a week later Tasha just disappeared. The word on the street was some rich guy who owned the bar took her in and she was living up on the upper east side now, but her friend felt something bad had happened to her.

For a girl out here, with all the sexual predators lurking around; Ziva is sure something bad has happened to Tasha and she'd promised her mother she would find out what. Ziva had first been contacted by Moira Bergman a few weeks ago, worried about her daughter and having gotten no results from the cops who labeled her only daughter as a run-away.

Moira was a very close family friend and had worked for her father, Eli David, for many years before marrying an American and moving to New York. Moira had become Ziva's surrogate mother after her real mother had died and she owed her so much. This was the least Ziva could do for her.

Ziva glances down the street to her left once again, checking the activity at the bar known as 'R Place'. She did some research and found out this place was owned by a mafia man named Johnny Saldoro. He was a main player in the New York mafia scene and into any number of illegal activities. This is a logical place to start her search because one of his activities was running a line of prostitutes. Maybe he saw some potential in Tasha and took her into his stable… or maybe she'd gotten involved with the wrong crowd and been killed. Either way, Ziva was determined to find out. The only problem was she couldn't just waltz into Johnny's place and demand answers about some homeless street kid.

Ziva has been out here, dressed in very skimpy clothes, pretending to be a prostitute every night for over a week with no sign of the head man ever coming to this bar. From her intelligence work she knew he had an office upstairs and he conducted a lot of his illegal enterprises out of here. He had to show up sooner or later and Ziva was going to make a chance meeting happen between them.

For now, she once again pulls her short jacket closer around her body as she grumbles about the weather. It had been raining off and on all night and now, at close to midnight, she was cold, wet and miserable. If it weren't for the never ending stream of cars pulling over to pick her up she might actually have frozen to death out here. Her gaze is once again drawn to a car pulling up to the curb in front of her. She sighs and puts on her best street attitude as she saunters up to the car window on the passenger side. She places her hand on the door frame as the automatic window glides smoothly down. She bends down, not wanting to step off the curb into the puddle in the gutter, and looks inside. There is an older man of perhaps sixty driving. He smiles at her, his eyes never actually reaching her face as he stares straight down her low cut blouse.

"Hey, honey, you workin'? How about coming in out of the rain for a while?"

"Thanks but …"

Just then Ziva's attention is directed to headlights to the rear of this man's car. She sees a large dark sedan pulling to a stop in front of the bar. She needs to get rid of this creep quick so she can make her move. She turns her attention back to the older man as she sarcastically sneers at him.

"Look, Pops, I am not working, so beat it."

"Bullshit! You turnin' down cold hard cash?"

"Tonight, yes. I am cold, wet and I do not want your money, okay?"

"Come on, honey… I just want a quick blow job. I'll pay you double 'cause you look pretty sexy when you're all wet like that."

"Why do you not go home and hose off the old lady so she is as wet and cold as I am.

Then maybe she will look good to you too."

"You fuckin' bitch! I don't have to take that shit from you!"

Ziva sees a man emerging from the rear of the dark sedan and from this distance he looks like Johnny Saldoro. She has to make her move now before he gets inside and impatiently turns back to the man in the car.

"Well maybe you would like to explain it to those cops who just pulled in behind you…"

The older man looks in his rear view mirror and from that angle all he can see is headlights and two people standing by the passenger side of the car. He panics, thinking it is the police and guns his car as he squeals the tires on the wet pavement. Ziva is caught off guard as the car darts back into traffic and she almost falls off the curb as water sprays up at her from the spinning tires.

She catches her balance and calls after him, cursing in Hebrew before she can stop herself. When she turns back towards the bar she sees the two men have stopped to stare at her. The shorter of the two men is Johnny Saldoro and the taller, Ziva correctly assumes, is his body guard. She angrily brushes some water from her bare leg as the shorter man calls out to her.

"You all right, doll?"

"Yes. That asshole thought you guys were cops. Thanks a lot."

Johnny chuckles as he twirls a toothpick around in his mouth. "Sorry. It's hard enough

to make a buck in weather like this, eh?"

"That is an understatement. I am water logged… " She has started to walk towards the

two men, sauntering in her sexiest way and she can see they are both looking her over as

she comes to stop a few feet away.

This man is definitely Johnny Saldoro and this is her chance. Johnny's eyes roam over

her boldly and then he holds out his hand to her as he smiles; "The least I can do is offer

you a drink after I scared off your trick. I know you gotta' becold… especially dressed

like that. Come inside."

"Thanks, I could use a strong Irish coffee right now."

He places his hand on her elbow and they walk to the door. The body guard opens it for them and Ziva takes a deep calming breath as she realizes it had been easier than she imagined. Thanks to that creepy old man, her introduction went much smoother than she had expected. She allows Saldoro to lead her to a bar stool at the end of the long bar. She takes a seat and then allows him to remove her wet coat. He hangs it on the back of a chair beside her and she thanks him with a smile. Once again his eyes roam over her body, dwelling on the way her damp silk blouse is clinging to her breasts. He turns his attention to the bartender who is waiting patiently to take his order.

"Good evening, Mr. Saldoro. What can I get you tonight?"

"Vinnie, please get ….. Aahh.. " He turns to Ziva, realizing he has not yet gotten her name.

"Ziva."

"Please get Ziva anything she wants. I believe you said an Irish coffee?" He smiles warmly at her.

"Unless you have Ouzo?" At Vinnie's confused look Ziva shrugs and agrees, "An Irish coffee with no whipped cream, please."

"And I'll have my usual… upstairs, but not until Mr. Andretti gets here."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Ziva, you sit here and warm up. Vinnie will get you anything you need."

"Thank you… Mr. Saldoro, was it?"

"Call me Johnny."

She gives him her best smile. "Well thank you, Johnny. This is the best offer I've had all night."

He looks her over once again, smiling as he is already considering putting her in his stable. With an exotic woman like that on his string he could demand big bucks. A woman like that should never be out working a street corner. She was classy and should be working the exclusive customers who expected more. As they turn the corner to head for the stairs he glances back his guard and softly orders, "Tommy, keep track of that one. I've got a feeling she could turn into quite a money maker for us."

"I'd pay for that one myself, boss."

They both chuckle and continue on up the back stairs to Johnny's private office. If it weren't for his important meeting tonight, Johnny would have considered asking her to come upstairs and audition for him right now. But with Nick Andretti coming by he can't afford to be distracted. He needs all his faculties to deal with this guy.

******

After Johnny and his guard left, Ziva has her first chance to look around the room. She sees a few rough looking characters sitting around, probably regulars. There are also a couple of working girls, who were giving Ziva unfriendly glares right now. It didn't take much to figure out they didn't get offered free drinks from the boss. They saw Ziva as competition and that meant they weren't likely to be talkative. Her best bet right now seemed to be the bartender, Vinnie. Acting the part of a prostitute didn't mean she was willing to go all the way. She knows how far she can push the attitude. She also notices a couple of men in the room watching her too. With a little encouragement they might be able to give her some information as well. For now, she turns her attention back to Vinnie and sips the hot coffee she has cradled in her cold hands.

"Thanks, Vinnie. I think I was about to freeze out there."

"The street ain't no place for a lady like you… especially on a night like this."

"I agree, but I was just waiting for someone."

"Well, the boss said you can have whatever you want so feel free to wait in here where its warm."

"Thanks. I think after a couple of these I'll be just fine." She holds up her coffee cup and takes another sip.

She can tell Vinnie wants to talk more, but she doesn't want to appear to eager so she once again turns her attention to the room. By the time she has finished her first coffee she feels much better and decides to head for the ladies room to see if she looks as bad as she feels right now. Vinnie points her towards the back where Johnny and the guard went earlier and tells her it's to the right, just before the stairs. While she is in there combing her hair and trying to dry her damp shirt with the hand blower she is unaware of the new arrival.

Don takes a deep breath and raises his chin, portraying the image of the man he has come to be known as, Nick Andretti. He pushes the door open and struts into the bar in his expensive camel hair coat. Every head turns to look at him and the women around the room sit up a little straighter, hoping he'll notice them. They know not to approach him as he walks over to the bar. Vinnie immediately comes to him and says, "Good evening, Mr. Andretti. Can I take your coat for you?"

"Thanks, Vinnie." He removes his coat and gloves and hands them over the bar to Vinnie as he scans the room and asks, "Is the boss in yet?"

"Yes, sir. Got here about thirty ago. He's upstairs waiting for you. Can I get you

something?"

"Just a double Schnapps. I need something to cut the chill of this rotten night."

"I'll bring that drink right up."

"Thanks, Vinnie."

Don heads for the back stairs, knowing his deal is coming together perfectly. He's been working this case for several months now and after all his hard work he's finally got Johnny Saldoro right where he wants him. All he has left to do is draw the other big fish into his net before he calls in the cavalry to shut down this operation. Don has been working the mafia ever since they killed his fiancé Angel, and he isn't about to let anything stand in his way of shutting down the most notorious drug rings in the city.

While Ziva is in the restroom an idea comes to her. The stairs lead up to Saldoro's private office and this back area is so dimly lit she can probably get up there without the bartender seeing her go. She is just about to leave the ladies room when she hears voices and then footsteps heading up the stairs. This must be the person Saldoro was waiting for… what had he said his name was? Antolli, Anchovy… no, Andretti. Ziva makes a mental note to research that name when she gets back to the office. With this new arrival she decides to delay her plan to explore upstairs until they are settled into their meeting. She takes a deep breath and returns to have another cup of coffee while she waits. She is just leaving the ladies room when she almost runs into Vinnie. He is carrying a tray of drinks towards the stairs.

Ziva ducks back out of his way and comments, "That is better… oops, sorry."

"No problem. I refilled your coffee for you. I didn't want it getting cold while you were in there."

She smiles as he hurries by, but hesitates to return to the bar. Watching him as he takes the steps two at a time. She can't see where he goes, but she counts off three seconds before she hears three short raps, before a door is opened. She makes a mental note of this and returns to her seat at the bar. A few minutes later, Vinnie returns and she sips her drink while she waits for the right time. She picks out two of the roughest looking guys in the place and begins to make eye contact with them. When she catches one man's eye she smiles, letting him know she may be interested in his company. She is careful not to send out too much of a signal at first, then turns in her seat so her back is to him. Then she concentrates on a man at the other end of the bar. She does the same thing to him, silently letting him know she is interested.

Within a few minutes she has them both interested in her as they down their drinks to build up the courage to actually come over and talk to her. She sees one of them pushing back his chair. She winks at him to let him know he is on the right track and then turns her back to him again. She then makes eye contact with the man down the bar, lifting her chin in a motion for him to come join her. He also stands up and begins to move her way. Both men, oblivious to the other, are making their way towards the empty seat beside her.

As they get closer it dawns on them they are both heading for the same woman. One man tries to hurry his step and beat the other man there, but is grabbed by the arm and spun around to confront his competitor. A few words are exchanged and then the fists start flying as Ziva had hoped they would. She eases out of her chair, pretending to be afraid of the scuffle going on nearby and moves towards the back of the room. Vinnie is instantly over the bar, trying to break up the full scale fist fight now. With them all distracted by the commotion, she easily slips up the stairs unnoticed.

By the time Vinnie has the fight stopped and kicked both participants out the front door Ziva is safely upstairs and moving noiselessly down the dark hallway. There are doors on both sides, but they are all dark except one about halfway down the hall. This must be Saldoro's office and she creeps slowly towards it. She stops beside the door to listen for a moment. It is deserted out here and she recognizes Saldoro's voice, but the other, deeper voice is talking in Italian. She moves a little closer, but as she does the floor boards creak under her feet and she stops instantly.

She holds her breath, hoping the noise wasn't heard inside the room, but the door is suddenly flung open. Before she can retreat or hide she is confronted by the large guard. He grabs her roughly by the wrist and propels her into the room. Ziva's heart is beating wildly as she finds herself in a very dangerous position. The guard still has ahold of her wrist, clamping his huge hand down until she cringes in pain. She looks up to see Saldoro sitting behind a huge desk and another, handsome man in an expensive suit, sitting on the other side. Her eyes dart from the stranger to Saldoro as he coldly eyes her.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"Looks like she was listening at the door, boss."

"I was not! I was just…"

Her eyes again drift to the stranger and his expression is no less cold, but she can see something else there… a silent warning perhaps. She must be very careful if she is going to get out of this alive. Her attitude right now is everything so she takes a deep breath and tries to pull her hand away from the brute holding her as she indignantly demands to be set free.

"Will you tell this brute to let me go before he breaks my arm?"

Saldoro nods to the guard who immediately drops her hand as if throwing down some trash. Her wrist is red and sore, but she refuses show any weakness in front of these men. Slowly she turns her attention back to the boss. She has decided to tell him she was just coming upstairs to thank him for his hospitality, but he is still looking at her suspiciously.

"You were just what… Ziva?"

"I… I was just looking for…"

The handsome man sighs heavily as he draws all of their attention to him. "...me."

Before she can finish her sentence the stranger does it for her. She is as shocked by his statement as everyone else in the room and her eyes dart over to his. She sees the warning there again, but doesn't contradict him as Saldoro suddenly asks, "You! Why would she be looking for you, Nick?"

"Because, Johnny, this is my girl… and she has this insane idea I've been cheating on

her. My guess is she came here tonight to try and catch me with another woman."

"Your girlfriend?"

Saldoro suddenly remembers her statement that she wasn't working the streets, but had been waiting for someone. He looks from Ziva to Don and then sits back in his chair to laugh.

"Shit! I thought she was some hooker! She was out front when we got here. I asked

her to come in for a drink. I had no idea she was waiting for you when she said she was

waiting for someone."

"Neither did I. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, this won't take long."

They can all see the anger in Don's eyes and Ziva has reason to shrink back from him as he stands up to approach her. Saldoro and the guard think Don has hit her before and she is expecting more of the same, but he simply grabs her already sore wrist in an equally harsh grip which makes her whimper. He propels her towards the door as he snarls, "Come on, honey… I need a word with you."

Ziva has no choice but to follow him as he practically drags her down the hall towards the stairs. She is glad to be out of that office, apparently saved from one disaster, but unsure if her current situation is any better. This stranger, for some reason has decided to tell everyone she is his girlfriend! She has never seen this man before and he is very angry right now as he drags her across the bar room towards a secluded booth in the corner. He shoves her into the booth and moves in beside her to block any escape attempt she might make.

In the booth, Ziva pushes her back up against the mirrored wall in an attempt to get as far away from this menacing man as possible. She rubs her sore wrist as she cradles it in her lap. He turns in his seat to face her, placing one hand on the table and the other along the back of the seat. He grips the cushion tightly as if trying to control the urge to strangle her. Keeping his voice low, he growls, "What in the hell are you trying to do…. get yourself killed!"

"I… I was looking for… Mr. Saldoro…"

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but no one… and I mean NO ONE

sneaks around up there without a death wish!"

"I didn't know… I was just…" She breaks off as she realizes he wouldn't believe her story anyway. She is starting to get her wits back and remembers that he saved her life by proclaiming she was his girlfriend. "Thank you… for what you did up there..."

"Look, lady, I don't have time for this. I'm in the middle of a very big business deal…

and I don't need any distractions right now! I can't afford to have Saldoro distracted

while he tries to decide if he should kill you or not! I just did the easiest thing so I can

get back to business. Now what the hell were you really doing up there?"

Ziva decides to play her trump card, as she had planned it if she ever got caught snooping around. She sighs heavily and wrings her hands in her lap as she pretends to be upset.

"I… I was looking for my kid sister… she's missing and…"

"Oh Christ!"

Her eyes come up to meet his and she can see the frustration. He thinks she is crazy to be messing with these dangerous people. She is about to try to explain herself when she sees his eyes dart to the mirror behind her head. Before she can respond his hand darts along the back of the seat to snake around her neck. He roughly pulls her to him as he leans in to pin her against the seat. Holding her prisoner, he leans in close and hoarsely snarls, "Damn it! Be quiet…"

Before she can react his mouth is on hers in a harsh kiss that shocks her to the core. She is so stunned she can't resist as her hands come to rest on his chest. She has just enough time to register the minty taste of Schnapps on his breath before he abruptly ends the kiss. She sits back seeing the big guard, Tommy, standing beside the table watching them. Don doesn't turn around as his eyes flash the warning to her once again. Then the look is gone in an instant and he smiles at her and softly asks, "You all right now, sweetheart?"

She knows this is not the time to be indignant about being roughly kissed by this stranger. She simply nods her head in reply to his question. Don gently pats her cheek and then turns to the guard as he speaks. "Mr. Andretti, boss wanted me to make sure everything is okay with you…"

"Everything is fine. You know how women can be… every minute you're out of their

sight they think you're cheating on them."

Don stands up as they exchange a knowing smile about the emotions of women. Ziva is still so stunned she can't even think and misses her opportunity to get out of the booth. Before she realizes what is going on, Don pats the guard on the back and maneuvers him into place to block her in.

"Do me a favor, Tommy… keep my girl company while I finish up my meeting with your boss."

"Sure thing, Mr. Andretti."

"Honey, you just have another drink and I'll be back in a little while."

Don walks away as the big guard slides into the seat opposite her. She is so stunned it takes her several minutes to realize she is more or less being held prisoner here at the request of that infuriating man.

She looks over at her captor and tries to smile as she plays the part. "How was I supposed to know it was a business meeting?"

"I don't know, lady, but I wouldn't be doing that again. Mr. Saldoro doesn't like interruptions. Now, what can I get you from the bar?"

"I really think I should go. My coat is over there…"

She starts to get up, but a large hand on her arm stops her as the guard holds her in her seat with ease. He shakes his head and motions for Vinnie to come to their table.

"Sorry, but Mr. Andretti said for you to wait here for him. You sit here and have another drink like he said." This man's loyalties don't lie with her and he will follow Andretti's orders to the letter.

When Vinnie arrives she avoids looking into his eyes as she orders a Schnapps and then wonders why she did that. Then she remembers the faint taste of Schnapps left on her lips after that man kissed her. It dawns on her he probably saved her life a second time when he saw the guard coming up on them in the mirror. He was quite the mystery man in more ways than one. He was obviously someone respected in this criminal community and yet she didn't get the impression he was a bad man. He had gone out of his way to save her twice and he didn't know a thing about her. And what was this all important deal he was so anxious to get completed? She slowly sips her drink, careful not to let the alcohol affect her as she waits for his return.

The guard, Tommy, does his job well, keeping her here, and yet respecting Mr. Andretti's property by not speaking to her. Ziva sighs and glances at her watch. It is nearly one o'clock and she is more than a little worried about what will happen to her when this Andretti guy returns. She seems to be going from one problem to another tonight. Her life may have been in danger upstairs, but was she any safer with this Andretti guy? Maybe he was planning to take her out somewhere and kill her too.

She doesn't have to wait long. In less than an hour the meeting upstairs is finished. Don sighs in relief as he heads back downstairs to deal with that crazy woman. He'd been able to smooth things over with the usually nervous Saldoro so there were no glitches in the plan. The mobster had readily believed his story about her being his girlfriend and spying on him because she thought he was having an affair. After that, they had gotten back to business and finished up the deal for a million dollars in heroin.

She said she was looking for her little sister… but why in here? Maybe she had some information that the girl had been working for Saldoro. Maybe she'd been one of his stable ponies or something… in any event, she almost cost him several months of hard work. He knew Saldoro well enough to know he wouldn't hesitate to have her killed for what she may have overheard. Only his respect for Don's character and his greed in getting one million dollars kept him from ordering her killed. Don still didn't know what possessed him to blurt out that she was his girlfriend though. It just popped into his head to say she was there looking for him. Luckily she hadn't contradicted him in front of them or they both might have ended up dead.

He is walking towards the booth now, noticing the look on this lady's face that she wasn't happy about being kept there. He told her she'd come close to getting killed upstairs, but what assurance did she have that he wouldn't do the same thing? After all, he had claimed her as his girlfriend… then suddenly kissed her… for good reason, but she didn't know that. That's why he wanted her to wait for him. He felt he had to protect her from her own stupidity because she obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. He stops at their table and motions over his shoulder towards the stairs.

"Mr. Saldoro needs you upstairs, Tommy. Thanks for sitting with my girl."

"No problem, Mr. Andretti." He gets up and leaves them alone.

It is several seconds before Don speaks as he studies her intently and then sighs, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He holds out his hand to her, but she hesitates to take it as she timidly says, "Thank you, but I will just go by myself."

Don feels the tension rising in him as he bends down to come face to face with her. His hands rest flat on the table as he lowers his voice and coldly warns her. "Look lady, if you don't leave with me they're going to know I lied about us being together and then your life won't be worth two cents! Now, take my hand and we'll leave together… or I'll drag you out like before."

She can see the seriousness in his eyes and knows he wouldn't hesitate to do just that. He is correct and reluctantly she holds out her hand to him. He sighs and stands up, taking her hand as he helps her out of the booth. He glances down at the thin silk blouse she has on and then down farther to her short skirt and bare legs.

"Do you have a coat? It's freezing outside."

"Yes, over there on the chair."

He guides her over to the chair and grabs her damp leather coat to help her put it on. When he feels how wet it still is he sighs and turns to Vinnie. "Vinnie, my coat please."

"Sure, Mr. Andretti."

A moment later Don is draping the long camel hair coat around her shoulders. It nearly touches the floor and acts as an effective barrier to the wind as he escorts her outside. He is carrying her damp jacket over his arm and steers her down the sidewalk and away from the bar. They have walked about a half block when Ziva decides she doesn't want to go any further with this man. He may act like a gentleman, but she still knows nothing about him. She stops in her tracks and then holds out her hand for her jacket.

"I'd like my coat now."

"It's wet."

"I want to go now and I need my coat."

"We need to talk first."

"I am not going anywhere with you, now please give me my coat!"

Don is about to speak when he hears the door to the bar opening. He glances back down the street and sees one of the working girls staggering out on the arm of a drunk man. He sighs impatiently and grabs Ziva by the arm as he ushers her into the recessed doorway of another business. Ziva gasps in fear as they are plunged into darkness and she is pinned against the wall. She is about to strike out in self defense, but he simply puts his finger to her lips. "Ssshhh…."

A moment later the two drunk people stagger by, laughing and making noise as they hang on each other for support. Don glances over his shoulder at them and when they have gone he steps back to give her a little more room.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to talk. What was all that nonsense about

looking for your sister, anyway?"

"It is not nonsense. My kid sister was last seen working in that place and now no one has seen her in a month."

"And you just thought you'd waltz in there and start snooping around?"

"No. I know it is a bad place and that the owner is Saldoro. I also know he operates a

line of prostitutes out of there."

"Where did you hear that?"

"The homeless kids on the street... they were all friends of Tasha's… my sister. She was living with them not far from here and she told them she got a job at that bar. Everyone assumed she was taken in by Saldoro to work for him."

"Your sister… she was a hooker?"

"She was a confused kid who ran away from home. I've been looking for her for months and I thought I'd finally found her when…"

"Ok. Look, you have to believe me when I say that place is no place for a lady. I know those guys and they wouldn't hesitate to kill you for what you did tonight."

"I will take my chances because I have to find out what happened to my sister."

Don sighs in agitation at her persistence. "All right, tell me what she looks like. I know everyone who hangs out there. I'll try to find out where she is, but you are notgoing back in there."

Ziva is stunned, but doesn't know if she can trust him or not yet. He seems to be a decent man, yet he was a mobster like the rest of them. Her cover was blown in there anyway and as far as they're concerned she was this man's girlfriend. She finally sags back against the wall and asks, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I can't afford to have some crazy woman distracting Saldoro right now."

"Because of your big deal? What is it anyway?"

"Questions like that will definitely get you killed, lady. Now tell me about your sister and I'll do what I can to find her for you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Jesus Christ, woman! I just saved your life tonight! If I wanted you out of the way I could have just let Saldoro do it! I'm not going to hurt you… or your sister. I'm offering to help you, but you're not going back into that place alone!"

"I cannot anyway… not when they all think I am your girlfriend. Why did you say that?"

"Because that's what those kind of people understand. Italians are emotional and passion rules their lives. They would understand a jealous woman better than they would have a concerned sister."

"Oh… Her name is Tasha Bergman and she's sixteen. She has my coloring, but her hair

is longer. She's been on the streets for several months now so I don't know if she's

changed."

"Ok, I'll check into it. Give me a number where I can reach you if I find out something."

"Aahh… my cell is … its 5-5-7-2-0-1-0-9-6-8." He jots the number down on the palm of his hand.

"Okay, now promise me you won't go back in there until you hear from me."

"All right, but…"

"No buts… promise me!"

"Ok, I promise." Her eyes come up to meet his as she hears the intensity in his voice. His eyes seem to blaze in the darkness as she promises to wait for his call.

They are standing close and Ziva is more than a little aware of him as a man. She can smell his aftershave and feel the heat emanating from him in the chill night air. She doesn't know why, but she does trust this stranger. There is something about him which tells her he isn't like the rest of those guys in there. She can't look away and a chill runs down her spine as he holds her spellbound for several long moments. She is finally able to pull away and lowers her eyes to his chest as she tries to cover her nervousness. "May I have my coat now?"

"Sure… do you have far to go?"

"No, my car is just around the corner."

"Fine. I'll walk you there. Come on."

He steps back and ushers her out onto the sidewalk once again. They walk in silence to her car and she gives him back his warm coat. She shivers at the sudden chill invading her clothing and hurries to open her door and get in out of the wind. When she is inside Don hands her the damp jacket and then steps back to watch as she drives away. He sighs as he wonders what it is about that woman that makes him want to protect her. It could just be his cop instinct to protect the innocent and the stupid, but he senses more than that.

He smiles as he remembers the rounded curves of her body, her deep chocolate eyes and the way her lips felt under his. It could possibly be that she's the most beautiful woman he's laid eyes on in a long time. He suddenly wishes he wasn't in the middle of this case so he could spend some time getting to know that woman better. Then he sighs and puts his coat on as he walks towards his own car. The smell of her perfume lingers on his coat and he once again smiles as he remembers every detail about her.

13


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, Don is sitting in his office, going over some paperwork that he's been neglecting lately. Since he's been working this case most of his free time has been spent undercover, which left very little time for his normal duties. Most of his work had been reassigned to the two other sergeants, but there were still some things that needed his attention. He signs off on the last monthly report and sits back in his chair to stretch.

He constantly finds his mind wondering back to the woman from last night and he still can't put his finger on what was different about her. From the moment he saw her he knew she didn't fit into that scene, but even after she gave him that story it didn't add up. Either way he had to give her credit for keeping her cool last night. Not only had she been brave enough to go into that dive alone, but then she goes sneaking around upstairs where even toughened men fear to go. Even when she got caught spying on them she was quick enough mentally to go along with his story and save her hide. She hadn't even seemed to mind when he kissed her, but she may have just been too shocked to react. He'd been pretty shocked himself and he still doesn't know why he chose to kiss her right then. Sure, at the time he told himself it was the only way to silence her before that brute overheard them, but he knows that isn't exactly true.

He smiles again as he remembers it was a good thing none of his guys were in the bar right then. They would have thought he'd gone mad if they'd seen him kissing some strange hooker. Strange or not, he had wanted to kiss her. Even in the midst of that dangerous situation he'd felt an instant attraction to her and it still amazed him, even now. He was no stranger to female company, but it had been a long time since any woman sparked his interest like she did. Maybe it was her calm courage or her defiant manner, or maybe it was just that she reminded him so much of Angel. She had been tough as nails on the job, but all woman at the same time too.

Just then there is a knock on his door and he looks up to see one of his detectives standing there with a file folder in his hand and a smug grin on his face. **"**What's so amusing, Pete?**"**

"Have I got a good one for you, boss.… you know that cell number you wanted me to

trace?"

"Yea, what did you find out?"

"You're not going to believe this, but… it's a federal agency number."

"What? Are you sure?"

Pete comes in and closes the door behind him before taking up a relaxed position in one of the chairs across the desk from his boss. He takes his time in slowly placing his feet on the edge of Don's desk, drawing out the suspense before he continues.

"Not only a fed, but an NCIS issued cell."

"You're joking… right? A Navy cop cell? Who was it issued to?"

"Apparently its assigned to a Special Agent Ziva David and…"

"...and what?"

"And… she works down in D.C. at the Navy Yard."

Don leans back in his chair and sighs heavily as it suddenly makes sense to him why she seemed so out of place in there. She was a cop! She was working undercover in there just like he was… she was working a missing persons case while he was working the mob. This adds a whole new dimension to everything… the one thing that sticks in his mind is the kiss. Now, it seems to make more sense why she didn't get upset over that kiss! She must know he's a cop too… otherwise, why would she have allowed him to kiss her? He forces his mind back to the present and looks over at Pete who is patiently waiting… tapping his fingers on the file he holds.

"Is that her file?"

"Yep. I took the liberty to get everything I could... which isn't much considering the Federal system. She's quite a looker, ain't she, boss?"

"Give me the file, Pete."

Pete just grins and hands him the file. He then waits as Don opens it and stares down at the woman he kissed last night. This is her official press photo and it doesn't do her justice. She is much prettier in person. He quickly flips through her official public file, noticing that she has an outstanding record and numerous awards to her credit. As Pete had said, she is assigned to the NCIS in D.C. This didn't explain her story about looking for a kid sister. If she was working for the Navy, what was she doing in New York, pretending to be looking for some missing sixteen year old kid?

Don is angry that she hadn't bothered to let him know she would be working that same location on a different case. It was obvious she knew he was a cop, but she had taken him by surprise. That didn't show very much inter-agency cooperation, if you asked him. She had almost destroyed several months of work by charging in there before coordinating her investigation.

His own investigation has been top secret for some time and not many people know about it, so it wouldn't have been available to her. He forces his anger down and decides to have a long talk with her about this when the case is finally over and done with. After he is done scanning through the file he returns his attention to Pete.

"I hope you were discreet in obtaining this information for me?"

"Silent as a ghost, boss. You and I are the only ones who know about this."

"Good, keep it that way. I need to meet with her again so I'll get it all straightened out then."

"I thought you'd be a little more upset when you found out another cop was poaching on your scene."

"I can't afford to get upset, Pete. There's too much riding on this deal going through next week. After it's all over with… then I'll get upset. For now, only you and I know, okay?"

"You got it, boss."

Pete leaves the file with him and goes back to his desk. Once he is alone again, Don opens the file to stare down at the photo of the woman he knows as Ziva. Finding out she is a cop definitely puts a new twist on things, but it only increases his interest in her. Now, he won't have to come up with some stupid reason to see her again when this is all over with. He can simply say they need to work together on this investigation. He sighs and firmly closes the file, realizing she is proving to be more of a distraction than he needs right now. He has to follow through with his promise to find out what he can about the missing girl. He can't afford to have her start snooping around in there again, but he couldn't afford to start snooping around in there either.

******

Across town Ziva is also sitting at Moira's desk, frustrated because no matter what she tries, she can't find any record of anyone named Nick Andretti. She has even signed in to her work station to search the national database for information on known mafia connections and still nothing. She doubts he's a foreigner because his English was too good… too natural to be a foreigner. She finally admits he might actually be someone else, just using this name right now. It wasn't uncommon for criminals to have any number of fake identities that they used when it suited them. She wishes now she'd thought to ask him for some way to get ahold of him also. She felt helpless, having to wait for this mystery man to call her. What if he already knew something about Tasha's disappearance and was just playing her?

Ziva was upset with how everything had turned out last night and realized it was her own fault. She never should have tried to go upstairs. She's lucky she didn't end up dead and for that she has Mr. Nick Andretti to thank. It would have been pretty hard to explain to Gibbs how she ended up a victim of a mob hit when she was supposed to be on vacation. No one in her office even knew she was unofficially working undercover in New York. If anything had happened to her there wasn't even a backup who knew where to come looking for her.

All in all, it had been a pretty dumb plan, but this case was important to her. If she could prove this mafia boss had something to do with the disappearance of Tasha, she could tie a lot more missing young girls to him as well. She sighs again and decides to catch up on a few of her emails, mostly from Abby, while she has time to kill. There was one good thing though, she would be able to spend more time with Moira and her son Shane.

After four days and still no word from the mysterious Nick Andretti, Ziva is ready to explode. She is beginning to doubt his sincerity. She isn't in a good mood because every minute she's waited for this guy to call her, the trail to Tasha is getting colder. She needs to keep on top of it now and finally decides she's waited long enough. She can still go back to the bar, as his girlfriend, and see what's going on there. And if she went early enough the chances of running into him there would be pretty slim.

Most criminals weren't day people anyway. This time, Ziva has thought out her plan more thoroughly and knows exactly what her objective will be. She smiles and glances at her watch as she heads for the door. It is just four o'clock and that should give her time to get to the bar and check things out before it got dark. Once again Ziva keeps her plans to herself, going into this dangerous place without back-up, but her desire to find Tasha overrules her common sense.

******

This time when Ziva enters the bar she does so with more confidence … after all she is Nick Andretti's girlfriend. She walks directly towards the bar and makes eye contact with Vinnie as she smiles at him.

"Hello, Vinnie."

"What can I get you?"

"How about a Schnapps on the rocks."

He fixes her drink, once again allowing his eyes to roam over her shapely form. This time she isn't dressed as provocatively, but she isn't trying to hide anything either. Vinnie, knowing she is Mr. Andretti's girlfriend, is much more discreet about his glances at her. Aside from his own boss, Andretti is one of the most dangerous men Vinnie knows. He wouldn't hesitate to kill a man over something as trivial as a woman. Not that this woman was trivial, but he simply smiles at her and hands her the drink. When she tries to pay for it he waves her off.

"On the house."

Ziva smiles her thanks and goes to the same corner booth where Andretti had kissed her. She sits on the opposite side now where she can watch the whole room. She is hoping to catch Saldoro coming in so she can have a chat with him… or maybe his guard, Tommy. Maybe she can get him talking if she turns on the charm enough. Her glance moves around the room and she sees four men at separate tables all drinking in solitude. One bearded man is staring at her intently, but from the drunken expression on his face she doesn't pay him any attention. As her gaze continues on around the room the drunk man's cell phone buzzes and he sways back in his chair to read the number.

After a moment he staggers to his feet as the tries to answer it, "Allo? Halloo?" Not getting any reception, he turns and staggers outside without drawing attention to himself. Ziva's attention returns to her inspection of the room.

Outside, the drunk man, who is really Detective Pete McCafrey, quickly loses the drunken appearance as he puts his phone close to his ear; "Okay, I'm clear. What's up?" He listens for a moment to his boss's angry words. "Yea, it's her, boss. She just came waltzing in here a few minutes ago and sat down in the corner booth with a drink. I think she's waiting for someone."

"Damn! Why did she have to pick right now… today, to show up there. This is going to screw up the whole plan."

"You want me to stay on her until we're done?"

"Aaahhh… okay, here's what we'll do. I'm going to arrive there early… to meet her. They all think she's my girlfriend anyway because of that fiasco last week. You get back in there and keep an eye on her while the deal is going down and then I'll make sure she's with me when it all comes together. I'll let the hit team know she's on our side before I come in."

"Got it."

He hangs up the phone and immediately resumes the posture of a drunk as he slowly returns to the bar. He staggers slightly as he now goes to the bar and orders another beer. When he has it he comes to sit one table closer to Ziva's booth, but doesn't make any contact with her. Ziva simply ignores him and glances at her watch. It is now six o'clock and she is beginning to wonder if anyone is going to show up. Maybe the boss is already upstairs in his office. She decides to take a more proactive approach and goes to the bar. She appears to be bored with waiting and sarcastically asks, "Hey, Vinnie, my old man hasn't come in here yet, has he? He told me to wait here for him, but he's late."

"Nope. I haven't seen Mr. Andretti today, but I'm sure he'll be along if he told you to be here."

"Is Mr. Saldoro in? Maybe I can repay him for that drink?"

She says this in a suggestive way and Vinnie is glad he was smart enough not to get involved with this woman because she was trouble. The way she looks any man who came near her was in for trouble… just like those two idiots last week who were fighting over her like they ever had a chance. Vinnie decides to stay out of this one and simply nods towards the back steps.

Ziva smiles sweetly at him. "Good. Give me a refill and whatever your boss drinks and I will just run up and see him then."

Vinnie gives her the drinks and watches as she heads for the back stairs. When she is out of sight he picks up a phone and advises his boss that she's on her way up with a drink for him.

When Ziva reaches the office, the door is open and Tommy is standing there waiting for her. Vinnie must have let them know she was coming this time, but she hides her surprise with a smile. She enters the room as if she's been coming there for years and calmly walks over to where Saldoro is seated behind his desk. She sets his drink in front of him and then casually slips into a chair.

"I got tired of waiting for that man of mine downstairs so… I thought I would thank you for the hospitality last week."

"You here spying on Nick again, are you?"

"No, he actually asked me to meet him. Besides, he isn't worth getting all worked up about."

"Really? And why would you have a change of heart like that?"

"I realized Nick isn't exactly what I've been looking for." The sultry tone of her voice and the sexy pose in his chair finally register with Saldoro and he realizes she is flirting with him.

He takes a moment to smile at her, picking up his drink as he leans forward. "Well then, I'm glad you find my company more to your liking."

"I do not like being left alone, Mr. Saldoro. Nick may have some of the qualities I am looking for in a man, but he has his faults too."

"Please, call me Johnny… and what qualities would those be?"

"The same qualities you possess, Johnny… power, money… and a gentleman like you would never leave a woman waiting… would you?"

"A woman like yourself should never wait on anyone. I may not be handsome like Nick Andretti is, but I do know how to treat a lady."

"Looks are over rated, Johnny. Men with that look do not appreciate fine things… they expect them."

"I know Nick well… and I know he wouldn't take kindly to our having this conversation. He tends to be very possessive about what he claims as his."

"Does he scare you?"

"Normally I would say no, but today… today I have reason not to want Nick Andretti upset with me. Perhaps after our business is completed today we could discuss this further."

"Perhaps we could." She smiles at him and takes another sip of her drink as he studies her closely.

He has never had a woman this beautiful come on to him before and he would like nothing better than to steal her from Nick Andretti. He isn't opposed to taking his million dollars today, but if he can manage to get his woman in the process that would make him even happier. He sits back in his chair and sips his drink as he thinks about this bonus to his dealings with Nick Andretti.

******

Don enters the bar at just after six o'clock. He immediately scans the room for the woman who is quickly becoming a major pain in his side. He doesn't see her anywhere and as he approaches the bar his gaze passes over the drunk at the table. Pete gives nothing away, but secretly signals to Don that she is upstairs by rubbing his index finger along his jaw bone while pointing up. It appears to everyone else that he is just scratching his face, but Don understands his hidden message. As he turns his attention to the bar, Vinnie confirms the information.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Andretti. If you're looking for her, she's upstairs with Mr. Saldoro… having a drink."

"Is that so..." From the way his eyes narrowed Vinnie can tell this did not set well with him.

Vinnie has always been smart and he knew where his loyalties were, but it never hurt to keep in the good graces of the other big fish… just in case he needed to find another employer in a hurry. Vinnie liked Mr. Andretti because he was always polite to him and spoke to him like an equal. He wouldn't mind working for him some day… if anything bad ever happened to Saldoro, that is. He stands behind the bar, wiping down the counter as Andretti quickly heads upstairs.

Don doesn't know if he's more afraid for her safety or for his deal as he hurries to Saldoro's office. He doesn't even knock or wait for the guard to answer the door as he bursts into the room, looking for all intents, like a jealous boyfriend. Tommy, jumps to his feet, but then relaxes when he sees who it is. Don ignores him and storms over to Saldoro's desk with his intent clearly visible in his eyes.

Ziva had been surprised by his sudden entry, but quickly recovers as she smiles up at him.

"Well, darling, it is about time you got here."

"What the hell's going on here, Johnny?"

"Nothing, Nick. Can't you see we're just…I mean I was just…"

Ziva can see Saldoro is truly nervous, and in his current state she can't blame him. She is sure Andretti isn't really jealous over her being here, but he was giving a good imitation of it. She decides to step in before Saldoro blurted out what they were talking about. She stands up and moves in close to Andretti as she takes his arm and secretly squeezes.

"Darling, calm down… Johnny was just being polite. He saw me downstairs waiting for you…

and he was nice enough to entertain me until you arrived." Don feels the pressure on his arm and

finally manages to control his anger as he looks from Saldoro to the woman beside him. He

looks at her for a long moment, seeing the silent plea in her eyes as she sweetly continues, "You

wouldn't want me to wait by myself… with all those drunks, would you?"

"No, I guess not."

"If you're going to make me wait for you all the time you could at least make sure I am not being slobbered on by some drunk. You know I hate to be kept waiting."

Don once again stares at her, shocked at how easily she's taken on the role of his girlfriend. He has to take several deep breaths to regain control and only now realizes his anxiety was for her safety. At this moment he could care less about the deal, but he remembers his plan and pulls himself together and looks again at Saldoro. The shorter man is once again looking relaxed and in control, just glad she can handle her boyfriend's explosive temper. Everyone who knows Nick Andretti knows how violent he can be when he gets upset.

"Nick, I was just doing you a favor, my friend! I knew you wouldn't want her down there with those punks alone, so I asked her to come up here for a drink. No harm done."

"I guess there's no problem then, Johnny."

"Not unless you leave me waiting on you again." She turns to get her purse and in doing so winks at Saldoro in silent thanks. He just smiles in return and watches as she moves towards the door. Don hesitates a moment, then moves after her as he calls back to Saldoro.

"Johnny, we still have a few minutes, right?"

"Yea, we have time."

"I'll be back in a few minutes then."

"Sure, take your time." Saldoro and his guard watch as Don escorts his woman out into the hallway and the door is closed behind them. When they are alone again Tommy chuckles as his boss heaves a heavy sigh of relief. Tommy teasingly warns his boss, "I'm telling you, boss. That woman is evil. If I were you I'd stay the hell away from that one."

"I think you're right, Tommy. That woman could ruin a man before he knew what hit him."

He downs the rest of his drink and then leans back in his chair as if exhausted by the whole incident.

******

Don leads her down the back stairs and then pulls her to a halt in the dimly lit back hallway. He spins her back to face him and for the first time she sees the full force of his anger. A tingle races down her spine, as her eyes glitter with excitement.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting some answers."

"Damn it… I told you…"

"You said you would call me and you never did!"

Just then the drunk from earlier staggers back towards the men's room and stops to watch their argument. He hesitates at the door and slurs his words as he asks, "Hey, buddy, everything all right?"

"Yea, everything is fine." He and Pete exchange a glance and then he nods and continues on into the men's room. Don realizes this isn't the place to have this discussion and turns her back towards the main room as he leads her to the secluded table in the corner where they sat before. She slides in and once again he sits beside her on the same side. He is still upset with her, but before he can say anything Vinnie calls out to them.

"Mr. Andretti, can I bring you two anything?"

"No, thanks Vinnie." When he turns back to her he takes a deep, calming breath and lowers his voice to tensely ask, "What were you doing upstairs?"

"Having a drink with Johnny Saldoro."

"...and?"

"And what? I took him a drink as a thank you for bringing me in out of the rain last time. We were just getting acquainted. I thought maybe I could find out something on my own."

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"If you mean Saldoro, yes, I do. I know he's mafia."

"Then you should know he'll kill you for asking the wrong question."

"I did not ask the wrong question! Besides, why do you care?"

He turns in his seat to face her, hiding their conversation from the others in the room as he fights to control his temper. This woman seems to take great pleasure in aggravating him and knowing she is a cop just makes it worse. Even now, she is looking at him with those big dark eyes, angrily defiant, as if she didn't care about his case or what was going on around her.

He once again takes calming breaths before he whispers, "Right now, all I care about is a million dollar deal that is about to go down in this bar. And at this point, you might want to reconsider where the danger lies because if you do anything else to screw this up… I'm the one you're going to have to look out for, lady."

Ziva is stunned by the threat and the barely concealed snarl in his tone as he warns her once again not to get in the way. She suddenly realizes this may not be the best time for her to have shown up here… with a huge deal going down… illegal, no doubt. She tries to pacify him by backing down.

"All right, all right. I will leave."

"No, you will not leave. Because of that little act you put on upstairs I'm now stuck with you! Since you had to insist I told you to be here… and made such a big deal about having to wait for me… you're going to stay right here with me until this thing is over."

"But…"

Don leans in dangerously close and his arms once again frame her on either side of the seat as he glares into her eyes and warns, "No buts… you are going to sit here until I come back for you… now, is that understood or do I have to use force?"

"You wouldn't dare!" She sits up straighter, challenging him to keep her here by force, but when their eyes meet, only inches apart she can see his wasn't an empty threat.

His hands quickly seize her shoulders in a painful grip as his temper flares at her defiance. Before she can react his mouth once again swoops down on hers in a harsh kiss that bruises her lips. Her eyes open wide as she tries to protest, but this proves to be a mistake as he takes advantage of her open mouth. His tongue delves deeply into her mouth, turning her words into a muffled moan as the assault on her senses continues. Ziva is just about to push him back when she sees Johnny Saldoro and another heavy set man approaching them. She can't allow them to see her struggling with Andretti so she plays along. She suddenly relaxes her body and uses her hands to draw him closer as she returns his kiss.

Her sudden surrender catches him by surprise as he growls huskily and eases his hold on her. Ziva doesn't have to pretend she is enjoying his caresses as her body is suddenly flooded by tremors. She is so overwhelmed by this rush of excitement she momentarily forgets about the two men approaching them. They are both jolted back to reality as Saldoro roughly prods Don on the shoulder. "Hey, lover boy… save that for later… we got business here."

Don sits back slowly, stunned by her response and more so by the intense wave of excitement it brought him. Once again he can't find a clear cut reason why he felt the need to kiss her, but as before he can only say it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. He now looks into the mirror to see Saldoro and his cousin Guido watching them, in what appeared to be a very passionate embrace. He quickly composes himself and turns to face the men behind him.

"All right… man, what's your hurry?"

"I'm always in a hurry to make money, my friend. Leave the dame for later."

Don glances quickly back at her and once again sends her a silent warning with his eyes as he casually suggests, "I'll only be a minute or two, babe. Have another drink."

He gets up and follows the other two men from the room. Ziva is too stunned to do anything but sit there as he requested. She can't believe what just happened between them and her hands are shaking as she quickly drops them to her lap so no one else will see. She watches the three men walking away towards the back of the building, laughing together as they go. She expects to see them heading upstairs, but instead they turn the other direction and go out the back exit. The big deal must be going down out back and she edges towards the end of the seat; to pretend to go to the restroom, she wants to spy on them from the back doorway.

She hesitates as her eyes suddenly meet those of the drunk man from earlier. The serious expression in his eyes catches her attention as he silently warns her to stay put. He very slightly shakes his head and it dawns on her that he isn't drunk at all. She remains seated as her eyes now dart around the room to the other supposedly drunk men seated at various tables. They are all now very alert and she wonders who they are. They are obviously aware of the deal going down and her first guess is they work for Saldoro. But why would they pretend to be drunks if they worked here? Vinnie doesn't seem to know them so she revises this to consider that they must work for Andretti then. She realizes this is much bigger than she first gave Andretti credit. Maybe it really was a million dollar deal. She settles back into the seat and waits tensely, formulating a plan in her head. She is stuck here in the middle of a big mafia deal and if this thing turns south she has to be prepared for anything. She is in way over her head and without any back-up waiting outside she is pretty much on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Don exits the rear door of the bar he sees a large delivery truck backed up to the loading dock area of the bar. Standing beside the truck are two very lethal looking guards and they are heavily armed. He knows these two goons work for Guido and they have no qualms about killing anyone. Aside from them, Tommy is the only other person outside with them. He is scanning the alley in each direction, ensuring that no unannounced guests interrupt this meeting. Guido steps to the rear of the delivery truck and turns to face Don.

"Okay, it's time to show your aces, my friend. Where's the mil?"

"Your cousin isn't the brains in this operation, is he, Johnny?"

"Hey, you smooth talkin' mother fucker! I'll cap your ass right here and now if you ain't careful!"

"Try it, tough guy! Then see how close you come to that money."

"Enough! Guido, Nick. Lets everybody just relax here… we're all on the same side, right? We all want this deal to happen so let's just get on with it."

"You tell that fuck head to watch his mouth…"

"Guido, relax… Nick was just trying to point out that he wouldn't be stupid enough to be carrying a million dollars around with him… right, Nick?"

"At least one of you has a brain. Don't worry, Guido. I've got the money nearby. Once I've verified that this is good shit I'll send your guy out for it."

"Okay, but I ain't impressed with your fancy ways like my cousin Johnny here. You do one more thing to piss me off and I'll cap your ass right here."

"Well, we wouldn't want you upset, now would we?" Don says the words softly, but with lethal intent and Johnny picks up on Andretti's anger.

"Guido, stop acting like a punk and show us the stuff." Guido glares at Don for a long moment before he turns to the man standing to the rear of the delivery truck and nods to him.

The man raises the rear door on the truck to show them that the truck is loaded with what appears to be fifty pound sacks of flour. Don steps forward and studies the contents for a moment before he orders, "Show me a sample."

The guard reaches for a flour sack on the top of the pile to the rear, but Don stops him as he snaps, "Not there. I want to see that one." He points to a sack farther back and just out of reach.

The guard hesitates and looks to his boss, but Guido just nods at him. The guard climbs over the other sacks and, using a knife, slits open the sack to remove a kilo of heroin hidden inside. As he is retrieving the kilo Don removes a small testing kit from his jacket pocket. It is computerized and hi-tech, but he handles it like a pro. The guard holds out the kilo to Don so he can use the tiny spoon to puncture the plastic wrap and remove a small quantity of the heroin. He then puts the spoon into the receptacle of the test kit and pushes a button. He watches the monitor for a moment until the reading comes back and then smiles.

"Very nice."

"You see, the best. I told you it was the best around."

"Yes you did, but you won't be offended if I sample another package will you? Just to make sure it's consistent?"

"Not at all. Guido, get him another sample."

This time the guard hesitates and looks to Don for direction on which sack he wants ripped open this time. Don points to one down low in the stack and the guard Bends down to slit the sack and remove the kilo inside. He conducts the same test and once again gets a good reading for heroin. He finally tucks the test kit back into his pocket and turns to smile at Guido. "With this shipment I should be able to step on this stuff three or four times and still sell good product all over the west coast."

"I only deal in the best. My connections know I won't accept anything but the best."

"Good, maybe you'll introduce me to your connection some time."

"Mr. Chang don't like strangers. You can deal with me."

"Fine. Then you can expect to hear from me again when I need another shipment. Can you handle more?"

"I can handle whatever you need, Nick, as long as you can handle the cash."

"Don't you worry about that. Johnny, I have to admit I was a little skeptical, but now I think we're going to be doing some good business together."

"The only business I want is that million bucks, Nick. We showed you our hand now you show us those aces."

"Of course, but that much money doesn't exactly fit in a briefcase. Leave these two to guard the truck and we can go inside. I'll call my man to bring the car over and we'll just exchange vehicles."

"The money's in the car then?"

"You are a sharp one, Guido. Yes… and you even get to keep the car… as a bonus."

"Guido, have your men stay here. Tommy, come inside with us."

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you, Nick? Don't you want to make sure the truck will be safe?"

"No, because if that truck moves an inch before my man gets back there to drive it away I'm going to kill you both. I figure you'll make sure that truck stays safe."

"Now, there's no need for threats, Nick! We're all business men here, right? Guido, you keep your mouth shut!"

Don takes one last look at the truck as the guard returns the samples to the flour sacks and closes the rear door of the truck. They remain behind as Guido, Johnny and Don all return inside with Tommy following closely behind. Don casually scans the room as he pats his breast pocket on his suit jacket; giving this hidden signal to his men before he turns back to Johnny.

"Damn, I left my cell phone in the car. I'll have to call from your phone."

"Vinnie, put the phone on the bar for Nick." Vinnie sets the phone out for him and then steps back a ways.

As Don is dialing he smiles over at Vinnie and calmly says, "Hey, Vinnie, get me a couple Schnapps and send them over to my table. I've got some celebrating to do."

"Right away, Mr. Andretti."

Speaking into the phone, Don gives them the info that the deal is done. "Yea…bring the car over

and standby out front." He hangs up the phone and turns back to the other two men who are

waiting anxiously. He smiles confidently at them and then reaches into his pocket for a set of car

keys. He holds them out to Johnny.

"Here you go. Why don't you go outside and verify it's all there. My man… should just be pulling up now."

"No, Tommy can go. I'd rather not be seen on the street with a million dollars in the trunk of a

car. Tommy, go check out the car then come back in here to let me know. After I'm sure it's all

there you move the car around back and lock it up."

"While you're at it, give my man a ride around to the truck so he can get it out of here. I have customers waiting." Don tosses the keys to Tommy who nods to him and then heads for the front door.

Don knows that nothing will happen until Tommy has looked over the money and come back inside the bar. Once he is inside the hit teams know to move in from all sides. Don has to be at that corner booth with Special Agent David when that happens so he can ensure she knows who is on their side. Things are going to be chaotic when the raid hits so he wants to be sure she doesn't accidentally shoot the wrong guys. He now smiles calmly at the two suspects and steps up to shake their hands.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure, but duty calls…"

He turns away and heads over to the corner booth where Ziva is watching him intently. He sees the worry in her eyes as he approaches, but keeps the smile on his face as he slides into the booth beside her.

See, that didn't take long?""But… is it…?"

He takes a long swallow of his drink and then turns to put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close as he leans in to lightly kiss her ear and whisper, "Ssshhh… in a few seconds all hell is going to break loose in here. When it does, stay here and pretend you don't know what's going on, got it?"

"What is going on?"

Just then Tommy comes strutting in the front door with a huge grin on his face as he heads for his boss. Don twists around in his seat to watch as Tommy informs his boss that the car is in fact full of money. Johnny looks over to Don and nods his head in approval while Guido grins like a kid in a candy store. Don just nods and turns back in his seat, carefully scanning the room as he does. He catches the eye of all four men in the room, verifying they are ready to move when the raid comes.

A moment later they detect the faint sound of a helicopter and then the sound of squealing tires can be heard as well. Within a second several of the windows are shattered simultaneously as smoke grenades are launched inside and the room begins to fill up with smoke. The four men who had been seated in the bar now leap into action, each focused on their assigned target. Saldoro, Guido, Tommy and Vinnie are quickly subdued. Before they even know what hit them they are disarmed and knocked to the ground as the SWAT team storms in from all directions. Don protectively wraps his arms around Ziva and pushes her back into the corner, shielding her body with his as glass shards fly all around. There is chaos and shouting as the scene is quickly secured, but no shots are fired. By the time the smoke clears all the bad guys are proned out on the ground and under control. It had been pre-arranged that Don and Ziva would also be treated as bad guys so as not to blow their cover.

And as arranged, one cop waits until the smoke is clearing before he calls out, "I got two in the corner! Get your hands up! Get them up now!"

Don raises his hands and turns to face the cop who has his gun pointed at the mirrored wall behind him. Don has an evil glare in his eyes as the cop turns towards his boss across the room.

"Sarge, I got Andretti over here."

"Excellent! It's about time we caught that son-of-a-bitch!" Two other cops come over to assist in taking Don into custody. As they drag him from the booth he puts up a good struggle. He fights just enough to make it look real as he curses at them about police harassment.

Ziva is stunned by everything that is going on around her… still not sure what to make of Andretti's warning to her. Had he set it up? It looks that way, as he is fighting with the cops she realizes this is all staged. Another officer reaches in to grab her arm and winks at her before roughly dragging her out of the booth. She doesn't resist and is put against the mirrored wall, face first, as the officer pulls her arms around behind her back to cuff her too. As he does this he leans in and softly suggests, "Act up a little bit."

She is getting more upset by the minute… not because she is being treated like a prisoner, but because they all seem to know who she is and she had no idea about any of them. She feels like a fool for not being more aware of who she was dealing with here and knows there will be hell to pay. For now, she acts irate at being treated like one of the bad guys.

"God damn it! Get your hands off me!" She then rattles off a long stream of curse words in Hebrew, which has Don smirking as he is led towards the door.

They ignore her and she is forced to submit to a quick, but thorough pat down search as they make rude comments about her. These men know who she is and they are doing their jobs, but their comments make her angry. Especially the way this officer's hands are roaming over her body. As the officer continues his very thorough search she thrusts her heal down on his foot, causing him to gasp in pain as she angrily snarls at him. "Get your fucking hands off me! I'll kick your ass if you touch me again!"

The officer stops and turns around to meet the other officer's eyes, limping from her strike as the others just grin. However, he quits searching her and leaves her standing there. Pete steps up to the officer and says, "I'll take care of this one. Go help them with the two out back."

Pete takes ahold of her arm and quickly inspects the hand cuffs on her. He checks to make sure they aren't too tight and then straightens her shirt as he sits her back down and softly apologizes for their behavior. "Sorry about that. We'll have you out of here in a few minutes."

She looks at him, surprised to see this drunk man was actually an undercover cop. He has removed his outer shirt to reveal a raid shirt underneath. She had never expected to find cops in a mafia hang out, but then she was there too, wasn't she? Andretti could be a snitch working for the cops, which would explain some of his strange behavior, but not everything. Just then Ziva glances across the room and sees Saldoro watching her closely. The look in his eyes is lethal, watching the way the cops were treating her he had a good idea who the snitch had been.

******

Within thirty minutes Ziva is escorted out of the bar and placed into a patrol car. She sees Andretti and the others being led outside and placed into squad cars nearby. As the officer gets into the driver's seat he adjusts the rear view mirror and looks back at her with a smile, "It'll be just a few minutes and I'll have you out of there, ma'am."

"Where are we going?"

"To the command post… around the block."

As he starts the car and pulls away from the scene Ziva glances once more at the other men in handcuffs being put in cars. Saldoro is still glaring at her and she feels a chill run down her spine. It didn't take a lot to figure out he thought she was the one who brought the cops. She may be a federal agent, but she had made a major mistake in stumbling into the middle of a major mob bust.

A few minutes later they pull up to a vacant warehouse and the squad car is let inside by a plain clothes officer. Once inside she sees the huge command post with close to forty officers milling around. The officer parks his car away from the crowd and gets out without a word and walks away. She finally loses her patience and calls after him, but he is already gone. Her temper flares and works to free her hands as she has been trained to do. Her wrists are red and sore from the effort, but the pain only fuels her anger until her right wrist finally slips free. She sits fuming all alone in the car... waiting for someone to open the door.

A few minutes later she sees the officer returning and to her surprise he isn't alone. Walking beside him, looking quite relaxed in the company of cops, is Andretti. Two undercover officers from the bar are following behind them as they approach the car. Ziva's window is cracked just enough so she can hear the officer say, "She doesn't look too happy, boss. Should I let her out?"

For the first time Ziva realizes that Andretti, or whatever his name is… is actually a cop! All this time she thought he was a bad guy and he was playing her for a fool! He knew who she was, but didn't feel the need to let her in on what he was doing. Her anger explodes inside her now as she hears him say, "No, I wouldn't want to put you in any danger. I'll do it."

The others stop a short distance away while Don continues up to the car and places his hands on the rear door. He smiles as he leans down to look at her and asks, "You ready to stop playing games now, Special Agent David?"

She is furious, but her voice is low and cold. "Open the door."

"Yes, ma'am."

He opens the door and steps back as she keeps her hands behind her as if still restrained. Hearing him say her name only confirms he knew who she was all along. The least he could have done is let her know he was working a case! He can see she is very upset, but can't keep the amusement from his face as he enjoys his little game. The other men can also see how angry she is and chuckle between themselves as they joke about needing a whip and a chair. Don tries to sound sincere as he reaches out to touch her arm.

"Would you like me to take those off you now?"

"You are a cop… you son-of-a-bitch!"

Don grins, but tries to calm her down. "Now, now… if you're going to be nasty I better leave them on." They are standing far enough away from the others that no one can hear their exchange, but from the expression on her face they know it isn't pleasant. Don stares down at her, smiling at her indignant rage and realizes what she just said. "Wait. You didn't know I was a cop?"

"No, I did not!"

"Really? So...?"

"Are you having fun humiliating me in front of everyone!"

"All right, calm down. Turn around towards the light."

She steps away from the car and turns her back to the three observers as Don steps up behind her with a handcuff key. He is still grinning and glances over his shoulder as one of them calls out a comic warning. "Careful, Boss!"

He is chuckling at the joke as he glances down at her wrists. He first notices the deep, red marks on her wrists, but not that the one cuff is undone. Ziva is standing perfectly still, barely breathing while he frees her still cuffed hand, but her immobility is deceiving. Her entire body is tensed to strike and all of her pent up rage is about to explode the moment she is free. Don now reaches for the second cuff as she glances back at him as he is commenting on the redness, "I'm sorry if the guys were a little… ooofff!"

He doesn't get the last words out as Ziva suddenly jerks her arm and draws her elbow up in front of her head. Then with lightening speed she reverses the motion and steps back as she drives her elbow into Don's midsection with all her force. She has caught him off guard and the blow knocks the wind out of him. He doubles over at the waist and grabs his gut. Before the others can react, Ziva spins around now and grabs his shirt with both hands as she pushes his upper body down while driving her knee up hard into his chest. This second blow, much harder than the first, drops him to his knees with a painful groan. She is shaking with anger clenches her fist, drawing back to strike his throat as she jerks his had back with a handful of his hair. She glares down at him, frozen in the moment, then releases her cruel hold on his bent head and lowers her fist.

Thanks for the professional courtesy." And with that she turns and storms away.

Don is gasping for air, with one hand still on his gut and the other on the side of the car for support. The others now rush up to him. The young patrol officer is stunned that she actually assaulted a senior office, but the other two men are laughing hysterically as they try to help Don to his feet. The young officer looks from Don to the retreating back of the female officer.

"Sergeant.… do you want me to stop her?"

Don gasps out his words breathlessly. "Hell no! Let… her... go… otherwise… we might have a homicide… out here…"

"Holy shit! That woman is wicked! You okay, Don?"

"Yea… I think so… Christ, she's a lot stronger... than she looks!" He is standing up again, but still bent over gasping and rubbing his chest.

He watches as Special Agent David exits the building and then turns back to his officers and shakes his head in amazement. They stand there joking about it for a few minutes and then Don sobers up as he looks them each in the eye. "I know that was pretty funny, but for obvious reasons let's keep his one to ourselves. I don't want it getting out and causing any trouble for her, okay?"

"You're going to let her get away with that!"

"I kind of had it coming for playing a joke on her. Just keep it to yourself."

"You just don't want it getting out you got your ass kicked by a woman, huh, boss?"

"This isn't over with yet, she just won round one. Now, come on. We've got a lot of

work to do here."

They start to walk back towards the command post as Don once again rubs his stomach and groans. The others chuckle and Pete playfully slaps him on the back as he teases him about getting just what he deserves.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After that humiliating day, Ziva was glad to have some real time off. She wasn't due back to work in D.C. until Monday and she had the weekend to consider how she would do damage control if this New York cop decided to press charges on her for assaulting him. Moira was also glad to have the time with her, since she had been working long hours when she was supposed to be on her vacation. Ziva thought of Moira as a member of the family, but Ziva valued her friendship most. That's why she put up with her motherly scolding about working such long hours. Moira knew Ziva loved her job and would rather die than neglect it in any way. She meant the world to her because of the hardships they had shared in Israel when Ziva was so young.

Over her days off, Ziva took Shane to the zoo and the park where they played and laughed in the warm spring sunshine. The fresh air did him good and she knew he needed good strong lungs if he was ever going to outgrow these attacks. Moira had taken him to so many specialists that she lost count now and they had all given their own version of what was best for her five year old son. It varied from one extreme to the other while Moira had just learned to live with his attacks and found the best way to help him through them when they occurred.

That was another reason she valued Moira so much. Ziva trusted her completely. None of these days, working alone were discussed, but Moira seemed to know Ziva was going out on a limb to help her. They sat for long hours discussing Tasha, her habits and what may have happened to her. Moira had been a Godsend when Ziva lost her own mother. The least she could do was help her find her missing daughter.

Ziva takes a moment now, as she is dicing vegetables for dinner, to look over at her friend. Moira is stirring a pot on the stove and seems to be unaware of Ziva's scrutiny, but Moira has eyes in the back of her head and proves it now when she speaks. "What's on your mind, dear? You're staring at me again…"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you here in America."

"We're all lucky. I tried to give you a normal childhood... despite being raised by Eli... and now you are here helping me. It worked out very well."

"Do you ever regret leaving our homeland?

"No. Henry was all I wanted... and still is. I need family around me and Henry has given me the life I always wanted... except for this... for Tasha..."

Ziva knows how torn up she is inside about her daughter running away to live on the streets. It is hard for any mother to understand why a child would want that life; and it was not for Ziva to say. She herself had been very angry with her father as a teenager, but she hardly thought their situations were similar. Her father raised her to be a Mossad operative and assassin. Tasha was just an average teenager who impulsively got herself mixed up in a lot of bad things.

Moira doesn't want their talk to turn to this negative subject again and puts a smile on her face as she changes the topic. "Ever find a good man to settle down with, Ziva?"

"That's not likely to happen any time soon." Ziva smirks as she thinks about her crazy work demands.

"It won't happen if you don't let it."

"I know, I know, but I really do not need the matchmaking speech again, okay?"

"What? I didn't say a word… I was just thinking that since…"

"Enough, Moira. The last thing I need is more complications." This time her thoughts drift to the handsome New York cop who at this very moment could be filing a complaint with Director Vance. "... and all men are complications, believe me."

Moira notices a strange tone in her voice and turns to look at her young friend now. The expression on her face makes Moira wonder if she has had some recent experience to base that statement on. She just turns back to her stove and begins humming to herself as she hopes there is a man out there somewhere who is complicating her life.

******

Ziva's first day back to work is hectic and she has a million things to do. She doesn't get a chance to do any of them because she is approached by her boss, Special Agent Gibbs, after a meeting in Director Vance's office. He stops in front of her desk and stands there until her eyes come up hesitantly to meet his. "You have a nice vacation, Ziva?"

"Yes, it was very nice to visit with Moira and her family." She tries to sound calm... and innocent, but something in Gibbs' eye tells her it's too late.

He studies her for another moment and then crooks his finger at her, indicating she should follow him. She sighs and follows him to 'his office', which is the elevator. Once inside he pushes the button for the basement garage. As the car starts to move he suddenly flips the off switch, causing the car to jolt to a stop. Ziva has been here before and knows she is about to receive a verbal lashing from her boss. The fiasco from last week must have been brought to Director Vance's attention. Gibbs now wants an explanation from her about why she was out there doing undercover work on her own. She takes a deep breath and prepares to be humiliated but his next words surprise her. "Ziva, I've got some good news for you."

"Good news? Really?"

"Vance just informed me that the New York City Special Crimes Unit is requesting your assistance in a sting they have been conducting up there." He stares at her intently, watching the emotions play over her face. When she remains silent he continues, "Sergeant Don Flack, wanted to commend you... for your assistance last week. He said you were very helpful in bringing the case together."

"Oh… is that all?"

"No! That is not all! I want to know what the hell you were doing working an undercover Op in New York when you were supposed to be on vacation!" Gibbs finally loses his temper and slams his fist into the wall of the car, not far from her head. Ziva backs up instinctively and finds her back against the wall with a very angry Jethro Gibbs in her face.

Ziva knows she is in deep trouble with her boss and tries to find a way to make this sound less like she completely turned into a rogue agent... and more like she believed it to be; just her helping out a friend in need.

"Gibbs... I know this looks bad... and I know I should have..." As she stammers to find the words, Gibbs leans in further, in full interrogation mode now.

"You should have what, Agent David? Coordinated your efforts with this office?

Told me you were working a case up there... so I didn't just have to lie for you to Vance and tell him I was aware of your assistance to NYPD?"

"I am sorry, Gibbs. I should have told you, but I did not go up there to work a case."

"Well, what exactly did you go up there for then?"

"To visit Moira and her family as planned. But when I got there she told me her daughter, Tasha, had run away and gotten involved with some seedy people. She was worried so I told her I would look into it and try to locate Tasha and bring her home."

"Ziva, this guy made it sound like you were involved in a major mafia take down. What the hell did you get involved in up there?"

"It was... exactly that, Gibbs. I was following leads which led me to a bar, owned by a mafia guy. He apparently runs child prostitution rings and I believed Tasha was taken in by him. The other stuff... the drug case was already in progress when I showed up there. I just got caught up in it... I am sorry for not telling you."

There is a long silence as Gibbs takes in what she has told him. He still wants to head slap her into next week, but now he can understand how it happened. At least Vance wasn't aware that she'd gone off on her own and gotten mixed up with mafia drug lords. He steps back and runs a hand around his neck to relieve the tension as he sighs, "Okay, we can deal with this... right now, we need to figure out why they want you back in New York. How involved in this thing did you get, anyway?"

"It all happened so quickly. I had to improvise and before I knew it, I was stuck acting like this undercover cop's girlfriend in front of the mafia guys. I cannot imagine why they would need me back up there... unless...?"

He picks up on her hesitation and his tone is ominous, "Unless what?"

"Did he say anything about… me... assaulting anyone?"

"He said the case you're working on… the missing sixteen year old girl… was somehow related to his suspect. He never mentioned any assault." He sees her sag visibly and wonders what she did. "Ziva... what did you do?"

"I... I may have... lost my temper and struck this New York cop once... or twice." She pulls herself back from her thoughts of that incident and looks up at the frustration in Gibbs' eyes. In her defense she clarifies, "What? He had it coming, Gibbs!"

Gibbs finally smirks at her response, knowing Ziva would react to any provocation in this manner. He doubts she hurt the man... seriously, and to his credit he hadn't mentioned it. Maybe he did have it coming. He turns back to flip the switch on the elevator, allowing it to continue down to the garage. "Okay, I believe you."

"So, now what?"

"Now you go home and pack. They want you back in New York right away. Vance has approved it, so you go there for a while."

The doors slide open in the garage and Ziva hesitates, still trying to take in all that has happened. She finally moves when Gibbs motions her out with his hand. As she steps forward, she is stung by a hard head slap from her boss. When she turns to face him, he is holding the elevator door open and gives her one last warning, "Ziva... don't ever put me in that position again... understood?" She just nods and he steps back and allows the doors to close.

She knew the news of the raid would get back here, but apparently that man… Sgt. Flack, had made it sound like she was involved in the case with them. She knows he could have made her life miserable if he had called in a complaint about her being there… but he hadn't. Once again she wonders why he is going out of his way to help her out.

She knows she can't put it off forever and takes a deep breath as she picks up her phone to call Moira to let her know she is coming back. She plans to stay with her again, since she doesn't know how long she will be required to stay in New York. Moira is glad to have her return, since it seems to mean there might be information on her missing daughter. Ziva goes home to pack quickly and is soon driving back up the same route she took home yesterday. She arrives at Moira's home late in the afternoon and gets settled back into the guest room she just vacated.

It was too late to show up at the office where Sgt. Flack had asked she come to; presumably his office, so she decides to head in for the inquisition the next morning. That evening her phone rings, but by the time she gets to it, the call is gone. She sighs and realizes she has missed four calls. She listens to her voicemail and is surprised to hear all of them are from the infuriating, Sgt. Flack. Apparently he was somewhat of the impatient sort as well as being demanding, which she already knew. Deciding it can wait until tomorrow, she doesn't call him back.

The next morning, Ziva arrives at the address to find it is not a police station, but an off-site location for undercover officers to work. She wanders in and finds the reception desk deserted at this early hour. Then a familiar face comes around the corner and is startled when he grins at her. "Hey, if it isn't our own ninja assassin. Welcome to New York... again."

"Hello. I am sorry, I do not know your name?"

"I'm Pete McCafrey, detective first grade. Let me show you to your new temporary desk."

"Pete," He nods and comes in as she continues, "Can you fill me in on why I am here?"

"If I had my way, it would be to watch you drop Don to his knees again. Personally I enjoyed the hell out of that!"

"I can imagine you all had a pretty good laugh." She can't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks and turns away.

"Don't worry about it. You and I both know he had it coming."

"Still, that is not exactly a story I want spread around." She is surprised by his words and turns back to face him, realizing she has a friend here.

"If there's one thing about Don… he knows how to take it as well as he dishes it out. Come on. I'll show you around your new dungeon."

Ziva feels herself relaxing somewhat as she follows Pete out. She takes an instant liking to this short, muscular man who resembles a bulldog. Pete shows her around, pointing out important areas along the way like the coffee pot, Don's office, etc. Pete has taken her to an office, in a far corner, which appears to have been recently converted from a storage room of some sort. He motions her inside, "Welcome to your new broom closet... really, that's what it was until boss said you were coming."

"Oh! I… thank you. I do not need this..." She feels uncomfortable in the arrangements that have been made for her since the others are working in a common bullpen style area which she is more accustomed to.

"Apparently you do.… make yourself comfortable. Sgt. Flack will be here soon." He waits until she has stepped inside and then turns to get back to his own work.

Ziva doesn't know what she is supposed to be doing so she sits down at her desk with a sigh. It is then that she notices the file on her desk and opens it. The file is all about the undercover operation on Saldoro, so Ziva takes this opportunity to bring herself up to speed on the case before the boss gets here. She is soon lost in the file and doesn't notice the new arrival at her door.

"Did you get any of my voice mails?

She jerks her head up, surprised at his arrival... and his scolding tone. "I did… late yesterday."

"So you did get them. I spoke with Director Vance. He told me you'd been approved to work this case... and that you would be available immediately."

Ziva's temper finally flares and she snaps at him, "For your information, Sergeant, I don't appreciate being ripped away from my job and reassigned without being asked first if I want to be reassigned!"

"Would you rather I called your boss and told him what really happened?"

She drops her eyes from his at the reminder of that day. She knows he has the power to have her fired if he wants and she it isn't wise to provoke him. She finally shakes her head and softly admits, "No, and… I… am… sorry… for hitting you, but…"

"Look, I don't care about that, all right? I really do need you on this case… and there are some very important things I need to update you on, Agent David..."

"Please, call me Ziva."

"Okay, Ziva... so now you're here... and obviously not happy about it. You'll just have to tell you husband..."

"I am not married. Is there anything else about my personal life you would like to know?" Her

temper is quick to flare, but Flack doesn't take it personally. He's beginning to understand this

Israeli beauty is no wall flower. He smirks at her, "Well, now that you mention it… First, where

are you staying while you're in New York... strictly for business reasons, I assure you?"

"With a family friend... she is also the mother of the girl I have been searching for, Tasha."

She picks up the file from her desk and comes around to hand it to him, not liking the look he suddenly got at the mention of the girl's name. She suddenly realizes he may know more than he has said and stops in front of him to ask, "What is it?"

Don had wanted to break this to her later, after he was able to confirm the information he received. For now, he puts a smile on his face and shakes his head to show he is not hiding anything from her. He now understands her involvement in this missing girl... she was here working on her own to help out this family friend. He should be upset about that, because of all the trouble she caused his own investigation, but he isn't. Instead he finds her actions admirable... as well as a bit intimidating.

He takes the file from her and teases, "You know, you pack a lot of power for being so short, lady."

"I am not short… and that was nothing. You should see me in the ring."

"In the ring?"

"Women's kick boxing champion, three years running."

"I'll have to remember that."

"You do that, Sergeant Flack."

"Don... and I hope that isn't going to be a problem for us working together?"

"I have no problem with it... you deserved it. As long as you do not piss me off again, we will be fine." She gives him a slight smirk of her own and then slides past him in the doorway, "Now, if you will excuse me."

She leaves him standing there in the doorway, irritated with the way her heart rate seemed to increase in proportion to how close she came to him. She won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her glance back at him on the way to the restroom.

******

By the time Ziva returns to her temporary office, Sgt. Flack is gone. She sighs in relief and looks over to find the file back on her desk. Apparently he wanted her to keep it, but for what reason she does not know. He hadn't explained why she was needed here yet... although she hadn't actually given him a chance to explain in their first meeting. She vows to be a bit more civil to her new temporary boss, no matter how much he tended to frustrate her.

After her tour and introductions to the rest of the team, she takes a quick moment to call Moira at home and give her the new desk phone number. With that done she heads for the coffee pot, but when she gets there its empty. She sighs and makes a quick survey of the shelves below to find the coffee and a new filter before she sets out to make a fresh pot of coffee. She is absorbed in her task and doesn't realize she is being watched until she hears Don's voice behind her.

"I didn't reassign you here to play maid to these guys."

"I know, but I figured if I was going to be drinking it I might as well help make it."

"Be careful or these gorillas will have you cleaning up after them too. So, did you meet everyone?"

"Yes, Pete was nice enough to give me the pickle tour." At Don's strange look, she again blushes and admits, "I said that wrong? English idioms are still confusing to me."

"I believe you meant, nickel tour. Give me a few minutes to take care of some calls and then see me in my office so we can go over this stuff."

"Yes, sir." He frowns at her and thinks about correcting her on that, but changes his mind as he walks away shaking his head.

Ziva finishes her task and then heads back to grab her file and cup of coffee before heading into his office. Strong black coffee is just what she needs right now to settle her nerves. While she is filling her cup she sees another one setting on the shelf. It has the name, Flack on it and she correctly assumes he hasn't had his morning coffee yet either. Unsure if he takes cream or sugar she grabs a packet of each and then balances both cups and her file as she heads to his office. He doesn't look up and simply motions for her to enter as he finishes taking a note while listening to his messages. She sets his cup on the desk and then sits down across from him with her own. A moment later he hangs up the phone and stares at the cup of coffee, frowning.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"What?"

"I told you you're not here to play maid."

"It's a cup of coffee. Not a mint on your pillow… jeez."

"I'm capable of getting my own coffee."

"I'm sure you are, but I was getting mine anyway and thought it would be rude not to offer… oh, here. I did not know if you took cream or sugar." She tosses the packets onto his desk and he just shakes his head and pushes them aside.

He decides it isn't worth arguing about now and simply lifts his cup to her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome… just don't expect this every day." A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth.

He sighs in frustration. "Believe me, I won't. I hesitate to predict anything about you."

Their eyes meet over the steaming mugs. She isn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but she decides to take it as a compliment. The more she can keep him off balance the more she's in control and that's important if she's going to be working this close to him. After a few moments he sets his cup aside and gets down to work.

"I was able to determine that Tasha is dead. I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling it would turn out to be something like that. How did you get that information?"

"After you…. aahh… left the command post I waited around a while longer, then had my guys throw me in the cell with Saldoro and Guido. I spent a few hours in lock up with them and we had a nice long chat."

"And they just blurted out that they happened to kill a sixteen year old girl recently?"

"No. We were discussing you. I was explaining that you had so totally captivated me I never suspected you were a cop."

"And they bought that?"

"They're men, aren't they? Anyway, I was telling them that during my interrogation I found out you were a cop. Believe me, it didn't take much to convince Saldoro."

"I believe that. At the bar he was staring daggers at me and I had a feeling then he was blaming me."

"He did. Apparently he noticed the cops weren't as rough on you so he figured you were getting special treatment for a reason."

"Did he not think it strange that I would know about your deal?"

"No. I told him that while I was being interrogated the cops kept asking me questions about some young girl who was last seen in the bar. I didn't have to say much before that idiot, Guido, grins over at Saldoro and says, 'Hey, they must be askin' about that Tasha kid'. Of course I said, 'Yea that's the name they mentioned' and I wasn't happy about being accused of doing something I knew nothing about."

"Nice lead in."

"Yea, Saldoro then confides that he'd taken in a girl a few months ago named Tasha. She was only a kid, and he convinced her to come work in his stable. He promised her only high dollar customers romance so she jumped at the opportunity to move up town."

"And she was too young to realize he was lying through his crooked teeth."

"No, he got her cleaned up and put her in a nice apartment where he would send his friends. He said he was getting two grand a pop because of her age."

"So what happened? With a money maker like that you'd think he would have taken care of her. Did she try to get out?"

Don shakes his head and pauses to take another sip of his coffee before he continues, "No, she was loving it… according to Saldoro. He even spent quite a bit of time with her himself. Hell, Guido even said she was the best thing to come along in a long time."

"I do not understand? Why would they kill her then?"

"They didn't. Saldoro had some mafia guys in from the west coast and… he wanted to show them a good time while they were here. So…"

"So, he offers up his newest prize."

"Yep, and things got out of control. Apparently these two guys were a little kinkier than Saldoro

realized."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. The short version is they were in the apartment with her for three days and… they basically used her and abused her to death."

Ziva feels anger rising inside her at the thought of Tasha, just a kid… alone and unable to get help as two sadistic men tortured and raped her until she died. She takes a long sip of the hot liquid to control her emotions and then looks up to see Don watching her closely.

"So, Saldoro will not pay for her murder then, right?"

"Maybe. He told me he was aware of how they were treating her, but he didn't want to offend his guests. Then, Saldoro and Guido disposed of the body. Guido told me he took her to one of his construction sites and buried her where they were pouring a foundation. He was pretty proud of his ingenuity."

"Ok, so they go down as knowing accomplices and abetting after the fact. That is still not a solid murder charge."

"No, not by itself, but there's more."

"More?"

"Yea. I told you that Saldoro pretty much pegged you for the snitch, right?"

"Yes?" Her face reveals worry now that she thinks about the implications. She sets her cup down as her hand trembles.

"He was hot… and I mean poppin' an artery mad. He thinks while you were there snooping around for the girl you stumbled onto our plans and set him up."

"Well, he got part of it right."

"Yea, but this has worked out perfect. I figured after the bust he'd know I was the Narc, but now, he thinks it's you. I can continue to work him and build these other charges."

"What other charges besides the dope and the girl?"

"You see, we arranged it so I wouldn't have to be in there very long with them. I told them they set a lower bond on me because I wasn't hands on with the dope when it went down. So, just before I bonded out Saldoro starts insisting I do a job for him... he took out a contract on you."

Her mind is suddenly filled with thoughts of Shane and Moira. This could put them both in danger and how could she protect them? She is so upset she stands up and begins to anxiously pace the room, mumbling to herself, "Oh God! If he finds out where I was staying…."

Don knows hearing something like this would shake up anyone. Knowing a major mafia boss wanted you dead wasn't something to take lightly. Don is out of his seat and coming around to comfort her, thinking she is worried about her own safety. He takes her by the arms and stops her frantic pacing. "Ziva… it's all right… nothing will happen to you…"

"But what about Moira and her family… they could be in danger! He could find out where I have been staying… and then what?"

"Ziva! Listen to me! Nothing is going to happen to you, or your friends. I promise you that… I won't let anything happen to you."

"But how? The mafia is everywhere…"

"Hey, look at me…" He tightens his grip on her shoulders just enough to get her attention and bring her worried eyes up to his. His heart stands still for a moment as he sees the true fear in her eyes. It isn't fear for herself, but the fear for people she cares for.

"You're right, the mafia is everywhere… but they came to me. Remember, they think I'm one of them. He hired me to do the hit. There won't be any other enforcers lurking around waiting for an opportunity to kill you. He hired me… and I'm going to make sure the job gets done right."

"I don't understand?"

"Simple. I kill you. Theoretically, of course."

Ziva's brain is starting to function again and she is beginning to realize what he is getting at. She takes a deep breath and he can feel her body beginning to relax as she shakily teases him now.

"So this is my payback for hitting you, huh?"

"Not quite. I have something else in mind for that. For now though we simply stage your… accident and keep you out of sight for a while until we're ready to confront him with these new charges."

"Out of sight, where?"

"That's why I had you transferred over here. I can control the scam better here than if he thinks you're NYPD... and not some fed. Are you all right now?"

"Yes… that was just a shock. Knowing I could have put them in danger..."

"I know. I thought you were going to pass out. You got very pale and…"

As he is speaking his hand has moved up to gently stroke across her cheek. She is unprepared for this tender caress and the concern in his eyes. She can't seem to react as time seems to stand still for several seconds. His thumb now glides gently across her lower lip and her mouth opens slightly at the pressure. His eyes drop to follow the movement of his thumb and darken with his desire to kiss her. Her own body seems to have forgotten the seriousness of this situation as a tremor flutters from his touch down through her belly. Her breath catches in her throat and she can hear the blood pounding in her ears. They suddenly hear voices outside the door as two detectives walk past. Reality hits her and she takes a sharp step back, breaking the contact between them as she turns away to breathlessly insist, "I am… fine… really."

Don is also struggling to control the sudden rush of desire that welled up inside him. One minute he was trying to calm her fears and the next he wanted to kiss the lips that have given him many sleepless nights since the raid. He drags himself back to the moment and clears his throat as he also turns away, returning to his desk. Don watches her for a moment and then forces his voice to sound normal as he continues.

"So, the plan is to let Saldoro see you. Then I'll do my job and kill you. When we get closer to trial we'll both show up in court together with his new indictment on attempted murder of a federal agent."

"But won't he have people around… to check up on your story?"

"Maybe, but we'll make it look good. Then all you have to do is keep a low profile until its time."

"How low?"

"We'll stage something where you're seen leaving that station and have a terrible accident

crossing the street or your brakes go out."

"He'll expect to see it in the papers."

"And he will. Since he's in jail, we can control his access to all media. If he believes it in the papers he won't have any reason to send someone else to check it out."

"It still seems risky… I mean… I have Moira's family to think about."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought they were in any danger… or you either. You're going to have to trust me, Ziva."

Their eyes meet across the room and a closer bond forms between them when she finally manages a slight smile. "I do trust you. I trusted you the moment we first met."

"Good, you're a good judge of character."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Over the next few days Ziva has met with Don and the command staff about this operation several times. They have worked out all the details about what will happen to her, when and where. However the prosecutor's office wants them to make sure that Saldoro has a chance to cancel the order first. To achieve that purpose Ziva is scheduled to attend a meeting in which Saldoro and his lawyer will be present. Don will not be there of course, but he will have Ziva wired so he can communicate with her. Then, after the meeting, Don will arrange to speak to Saldoro again to confirm he still wants the contract carried out. If he says yes, then the accident will happen as scheduled.

Once all the plans were established Don briefed his detectives on their new case. He called them together on Friday afternoon and they were eager to nail Saldoro on this additional charge. When Don told them of the plan to have Ziva disappear for a few weeks, one detective commented she could take care of herself just fine. Don laughed and rubbed his stomach as Ziva blushed at the memory. The only one in the room knew there was more to her anger that day. He'd seen Don kiss her; more than once. A short time later Don calls an end to the meeting as he tells everyone to be ready to implement their plan first thing Monday morning. He asks Ziva to step into his office for a moment before she leaves for the day.

"Ziva, can I see you for a moment before you go?"

"Something else you wanted to embarrass me about?"

"Not right now, but I'll work on it." He waits at his door for her and when she simply glares at him and walks inside he closes the door behind them. When they are alone Ziva turns back to face him. "I wanted to ask you… if you have any preference about who I assigned to stay with Moira and her family?"

"I would prefer one of the less intimidating guys if you don't mind. I don't want them worried about any of this."

"All right. How about Joe? He's married... I only mentioned it because Joe has kids. He'll be able to relate to Shane better than some of the single guys would."

She looks away, once again blushing in embarrassment. "Oh… well, yes, that does make sense. I still think I should stay here to guard Moira's family myself."

She isn't usually so belligerent to her superiors, but there's something about him that brings out the worst in her. Don is watching her closely, noticing once again that she is not trusting of him, or his team. He wonders what happened to make her so wary.

"If you were here with Moira, I'd volunteer to do that duty myself. Then we'd both be... distracted."

Ziva suddenly spins around to face him, not believing what she just heard. He is smiling with a devilish glint in his eyes and Ziva feels her heart skip a beat. It takes her a moment to pull herself together as her emotions are quickly hidden and her sharp tongue once again comes to her rescue.

"Thank you, but that might be even scarier than having one of your gorillas around." She uses his term for describing his men; who are all large, muscled and ready for any situation. She starts to move to the door, anxious to get away from him; as it is very dangerous to be alone with him when he's in this playful mood.

She is just opening the door when Don quietly asks, "Scarier for who? You or them?"

"Good night, Sergeant."

******

The next morning, Ziva decides to work off some of her pent up frustration by mowing the lawn at Moira's house. Her husband Harry was still out of in Israel on business and wouldn't be home for a few more days. This corner lot and has a huge back and side yard that always seems to need attention. Moira has also noticed the tension in the air lately and talked Ziva into mowing the lawn to burn off her nervous energy this morning. Ziva now wheels the old mower out of the store room, glancing behind her to see Shane following along with his small plastic mower. He was always mimicking her and she loved to watch him pretend to work.

She returns her attention to the old mower and bends down to prime it as Moira instructed her before pulling the engine cord. She braces herself and pulls hard on the cord, but the engine only coughs and refuses to start. She primes it again and tries the cord a second time, but still it won't budge. After several attempts to start the mower her frustration overflows as she angrily kicks the mower with her foot. She is too engrossed in her struggle to notice the man watching them from across the street, grinning at the comical scene.

Shane comes to her and innocently asks, "Ziva? Who's that man?"

Ziva's head comes up, alert to any danger. "What man, honey?"

"Him." He leans against her leg and points out towards the street.

Ziva follows his gaze and focuses on Don standing beside a small red convertible. She groans inwardly at the thought of him watching her struggle with the mower. She doesn't know why he's here and suddenly worries something has gone wrong with the case. She gently pulls Shane away from her leg as she tries to sound calm.

"That's my boss from work. It's okay. You stay here with your mower and I'll be back in a minute."

She is still focused on Don as he leans casually against the hood of his car, watching her walk towards him. She is very conscious of his eyes on her and now wishes she hadn't opted to wear her old cut-off shorts to do the yard work. Jeans would have made her feel less exposed right now… and they would have shown a lot less of her long tanned legs.

She stops a few feet in front of him, a worried expression on her face, but he simply smiles.

"Hi."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just happened to be in the neighborhood…"

"You were just driving by? Really?"

"Sort of… I was out for a drive and the next thing I knew I was sitting in front of your house."

"So, there's no change… in the case?"

"No. I just thought it would be a good idea to ease your friends into this gradually. Let him see us a few times before it all happens."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Just then Ziva feels small hands wrapping around her thigh and they both look down to see a shy little boy peeking out from behind her to study this stranger. She smiles at him and tousles his hair. "This is Shane. Shane, can you say hello to Don?"

"Hello."

"Hi, Shane. Are you helping mow the lawn?"

"Uh-huh… is that your car?"

Shane is quickly losing the battle with his curiosity as he now edges around in front of Ziva's leg to get a better look at the little red sports car. Don smiles at his boyish enthusiasm for cars and leans over to open the door for him.

"Sure is… here, climb in and take a look around." Before Ziva can protest Shane takes off like a rocket for the open door and is scrambling onto the white leather seats with his dirty tennis shoes.

"Shane… no! Do not put your feet on the seat…"

Don grins and waves her warning away. "It's all right. He won't hurt anything."

"But that is white leather… and his shoes are dirty."

"Relax."

She raises worried eyes from Shane to Don and sees that he isn't worried about Shane's eager exploration at all. Shane is kneeling in the driver seat with his hands on the wheel. He is twisting the wheel back and forth while making revving noises like a race car.

Ziva can't help but laugh as she comments, "I would have sworn he was too young to be into cars yet."

"Looks to me like he already knows how to drive one. All he needs is longer legs and he'll be all set."

"Please, I do not think Moira needs him mobile yet."

"Yea, you know once they get a car what comes next…"

Ziva grimaces at the thought. "I know… girls…."

"You got a car…" Shane halts his fantasy racing to join the conversation as he looks up at Don.

Don grins at his innocent accuracy and then winks at Ziva. "Yes, I do."

"I really do not want to think about that!"

He laughs as Ziva blushes, then takes a moment to watch Shane as he resumes touching everything within his reach and pretends to drive. After a few minutes Ziva's instincts kick in and she puts an end to the destruction of Don's perfectly restored Mustang convertible.

"All right, buddy, that is enough mayhem for one day. Come on… we have work to do."

He scrambles out of the car. Excited to be moving on to another adventure. "We're mowing the yard!"

"I saw that, but I think the mower is winning that battle."

"That old mower is stubborn. I cannot seem to get it started."

"If I get it running for you, can I stay for a while?"

She quickly darts a glance over at him and once again sees that playful glint in his eyes. Her instincts tell her to keep away from him when he's in this mood, but her common sense reminds her she has to get the yard done, too. She tries to sound firm as she puts her hands on her hips.

"You get that mower going and I owe you a glass of lemonade."

"Deal." They start walking back across the yard towards the two mowers. As they approach Don takes a moment to glance down at it and then says, "I'll need an old rag and a screwdriver."

"Okay, I..."

"No, I'll get it!" Before she can object Shane is racing towards the house.

Ziva doesn't really want to stay out here with him… especially alone, but now she has no choice as she calls after Shane. "Shane, ask Moira to get it for you and don't run with the screwdriver."

He races up the back steps and throws the door open as he hurries inside, letting the door slam back shut again. Ziva sighs in resignation and turns back to face the man who seems to keep popping into her life when she least expects it. Don is crouched down beside the mower, unscrewing the gas cap. He glances inside and then dips his fingertip into the tank.

"It has gasoline, Don. I am not that dumb."

"I never thought you were. I was simply checking to make sure there wasn't any oil mixed in the gas."

"Can that happen?"

"If the seal is broken inside the engine, but it looks fine."

He looks past her to see Shane walking as fast as he can manage, without running, back to them. He is carrying an old towel and a flathead screwdriver in front of him, proud that he accomplished this task. He stops beside Don and grins as he says, "I got 'um!"

"Thank you, Shane. You did a good job."

Ziva can't help but smile at the way Shane is beaming at Don's praise. Don seems to have a natural way with kids and within a few minutes Shane is crouched down beside Don, watching his every move as he tinkers with the engine controls. Just then Ziva hears Moira calling to her from the house.

"Ziva! Telephone…"

"Excuse me… Shane, you stay out of the way, all right?"

Both men ignore her as she reluctantly turns towards the house. Don is tearing the towel in half and giving part of it to Shane. He now crouches over his own little mower, wiping at it in the same way Don is doing on the big one. She smiles and goes inside to take the call, but once her eyes adjust to the dark room she sees the phone is dark. She looks from the phone to her friend.

"Did they hang up?"

"No, there wasn't a call. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"About what? About that gorgeous man out there in the yard! Who is he? Shane came

racing in here rambling about his cool car and how he was fixing things. So, who is he?"

"Moira, please, try to control yourself. It is just my boss."

"Your boss? The new one?"

"Yes. Don Flack, the guy on this temporary assignment."

"Well… what brought him over here... stopping by on a Saturday?"

"He just stopped by to discuss business…. and he offered to fix that damned mower because it will not start."

"So, does he have a cool car?"

Ziva can't hide her own grin. "Yes, he does. A red Mustang convertible with white leather interior."

"Wow."

"I almost had a heart attack when he let Shane climb inside with his dirty shoes all over those seats. He let him push all the buttons and play with everything in the car. Knowing how destructive a five year old can be, I was a nervous wreck."

Moira is glancing over Ziva's shoulder, out the back door at the man in the yard. They hear the mower roar to life and then run smoothly as if it were brand new. Ziva turns around at the sound, frowning for a moment and then sighs.

"I guess I owe him that glass of lemonade."

She turns towards the cupboard to get out three glasses and fill them with lemonade and ice. Moira continues to watch discreetly out the back door until Ziva heads towards her with the tray of glasses. She holds the door open and casually comments, "He sure is handsome."

"Stop it right now, Moira. He is my temporary boss."

"What? All I said was he's handsome… maybe I'm interested in him for myself."

Ziva just rolls her eyes at her friend, knowing very well the wheels are already turning in her head. Ziva sighs and continues down the steps with her tray. When she reaches the bottom she is surprised to see Don actually mowing her lawn. She doesn't see Shane at first, but as they turn the corner she sees him walking along in front of Don, his hands raised so he can help him push the mower around the yard. She sets the tray down before sitting beside it to watch.

Shane is grinning from ear to ear and when they work their way closer to her he excitedly yells something at her, but she can't hear him above the engine. She just smiles and waves back to let him think she heard him. Then her eyes move up to the man behind him and the smile freezes on her face. Don is smiling at her, looking very natural out there mowing the lawn... and very sexy. This thought shocks her and she forces her eyes away from his as she turns to grab her drink. Just because they have kissed a few times… meant nothing. Ziva tries very hard to convince herself she isn't attracted to Don, but as her eyes follow their progress around the yard she knows it's a lie. Her mind may say one thing, but her body knows what it wants… him.

When Don finally shuts the mower off he holds on to Shane's shoulder until the machine is silent, then allows him to race away towards Ziva, who is once again sitting on the steps and she can see the excitement in his eyes as he races up to her and throws himself into her arms.

"Did you see? I mowed the whole yard… all by myself!"

Ziva catches him, groaning softly at the impact as she lifts him onto her knee and smiles indulgently at his exaggeration. "I saw that… and it was nice of you to let Don walk along behind you while you mowed."

"He was helping me!" Her playful sarcasm is lost in his childish indignation.

"Oh, he was? I bet you're pretty thirsty about now, huh?"

"Yea, I want a drink."

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Can I have a drink, please?" His sheepish tone tells her he now remembers his manners.

"That's better. Here you go." She hands him the smaller glass and picks up the last glass to hold it out to Don as he walks up to join them.

He is using his shirt tail to wipe the sweat from his brow and when Ziva's eyes come up her breath catches hard in her throat. In wiping his brow Don has untucked the front of his shirt; exposing a large portion of his flat, tanned belly which has a thin trail of dark hair running down the center. Her eyes automatically follow that trail and a sudden explosion of desire hits her deep in the pit of her stomach. A moment later Don lets his shirt drop back into place and reaches out to take the glass from her. His fingers brush across hers in the process and she has flashing images of being in his arms. He doesn't seem to notice her reaction as his attention is drawn to the top of the steps where Moira is just emerging from the house.

"Can I offer you a clean towel?"

"Thank you, that would be great."

"I'm Ziva's friend, Moira." Ziva finally turns to glance up at Moira now as she says, "Moira, this is my boss, Don Flack. Don, Moira Rodgers."

"It's very nice to meet you, Don. It isn't often Ziva has her boss work on things at home."

"Moira! I never asked him to mow the yard."

He grins at her and winks. "I wanted to do it. Besides, with a helper like this guy we got it done in no time, didn't we champ?"

"Yea! Can we mow it again tomorrow?"

"We have to let the grass grow for a while before we can mow it again. Why don't you go put your mower away before dinner, son?" Moira easily redirects her son's attention. Ziva takes the glass from him as he jumps down and races out into the yard to push the toy mower back towards the store room. Moira takes this opportunity to make her move. "It's almost dinner time, Don… would you like to stay and join us? We'd love to have you, wouldn't we, Ziva?"

Ziva cringes inside, but she can't be rude and decline. She gives Moira a warning glare, but when her eyes meet Don's she can see his amusement. He knows exactly how uncomfortable she is Moira's offer. He holds her gaze for a long moment before she gathers her wits and tries to smile sincerely.

"Of course… unless you have other plans?"

"Nope, and I can't think of anything that smells better than what's cooking in there."

"It's just a pot roast, but there's plenty of it."

"Then, thank you, I'd love to stay."

Once again his eyes find Ziva's. She tries to cover up her unease with a smile, but she doesn't fool him. He just grins and looks back up at Moira who is smiling also. She winks at him and then turns her attention to Shane who is now struggling with the real mower.

"Come on, Shane. Let aunt Ziva put that away. You come inside and get washed up for dinner now."

Shane abandons his efforts to push the mower by himself and races up the steps, almost upsetting the tray in his hurry to get inside. Ziva quickly grabs the tray while Don lifts his glass out of harm's way until he is safely up the steps. Moira turns to enter the house, leaving Don and Ziva alone again. There is a sudden stillness now and the silence stretches on as Ziva tries to find something to say that won't sound stupid. Before she can clear her head Don casually flips the towel onto his shoulder.

"I'll put the mower back if you show me where it goes."

Before she can object he is striding across the lawn towards the mower. She walks ahead of him to open the store room door so he can push it inside. The room is small and dark and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He hesitates at the door and Ziva steps around him into the shed. "It just goes over here. Anywhere is fine."

He follows her inside and puts the mower where she indicated. He then removes the screwdriver and the two dirty towels from his back pocket and holds them up; asking where they go. There isn't much room in the shed and now that the lawn mower is taking up a large portion of the space they are forced to stand close together. Ziva is more than a little aware of this as her skin prickles in response to the heat she can feel radiating from his body. His raised hand, holding the rags, is directly in front of her and she tries to take them from him, but he pulls them back at the last moment.

"They smell like gasoline. Just tell me where you want them."

"I… over there is fine… I guess…"

Don glances over his shoulder at the bench she is pointing to and casually tosses them onto it. He still holds the screwdriver in his other hand and when she reaches out to take it from him their fingers once again touch. He refuses to let go of the screwdriver as his fingers close over hers. Her nervous eyes dart up and his narrow knowingly.

"Do I frighten you, Ziva?"

Even in the dim light he can see the emotion flicker unchecked across her eyes as they turn a darker shade of blue. He stares intently, willing her to answer him, and she finds it almost impossible to speak. "N… no…"

"Liar… you're terrified…"

She proves him right by stepping back. "No… I… it's… just that…"

His fingers wrap more securely around hers on the handle of the screwdriver. She shakes her head, even as her eyes drop to his mouth in a silent admission of her thoughts. He slowly pulls her to him as his other hand comes up to rest on the small of her back. Their lips are only inches apart now and she trembles at his husky voice.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about those peppermint kisses …"

His mouth comes slowly down on hers. He gives her time to stop him, but when she remains motionless in his embrace he sighs softly and covers her lips with his. He slowly teases her, coaxing a response as he nibbles on her lower lip. Ziva is flooded by such an intense wave of excitement it stuns her and she tenses against him. When he increases the pressure a soft whimper escapes her throat. The moment of indecision passes and her body wins out over her mind as she finally responds to his kisses. Timidly at first, but then with increasing confidence she reaches up for his caress. He takes control and kisses her with more force; he growls huskily and brings his free hand up to curve along her jaw. He gently applies pressure on her chin with his thumb until her lips part and she allows him into the sweetness within.

His groans and his tongue delves deeply in search of her own. Moaning softly, she eagerly matches his caress; taking what he offers and seeking more. Her hands glide up his chest and around his neck to twine through the damp hair there. His arms encircle her tightly, pressing every inch of her to his hard, lean frame. Time stands still and they are lost as each kiss blends into the next until they are both breathless and shaking with the desire pulsing through them.

Sometime later, Don finally draws back, breathing harshly as he looks down at her with smoldering eyes. He can plainly see the desire in her eyes as she snuggles into his arms to lay her head on his chest. She is panting softly as her mind begins to function and she realizes there is no going back now. Don slowly strokes her hair as he holds her close.

"No mint this time…"

"No, but your kisses are even sweeter… God, I've wanted to do this for so long…"

"I know…"

She turns her lips against the throbbing pulse in his throat and begins to tenderly nibble at his salty skin, exploring him freely. He sighs and enjoys her caress until they hear the back door slam. Reality bursts in on their private world and Ziva gasps in surprise; stepping back sharply, but Don refuses to let her go. His hand tightens around her and he holds her hostage for one long intense moment as they hear Shane calling out to her from the back yard.

Her eyes dart up to Don's in a silent plea as her hands press weakly against his chest. Their eyes meet and then he suddenly pulls her closer to steal one last kiss before reluctantly releasing her. The kiss is quick and she barely has time to respond before he steps back. She is overwhelmed by the sudden loss of his warmth. Her body aches to be back in his arms, but her mind struggles to take control as she spins around to face the door. She smoothes her damp palms over her hips and takes a deep calming breath as Shane rushes in. He is innocently oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Mommy says dinner is ready. What's taking you so long?"

"We… I… we were just…"

"We were just fixing some more stuff, buddy."

"The mower?"

"This was a little more complicated than that. Hey, can you show me where I can wash my hands?"

Don can see Ziva doesn't have her emotions under control yet so he distracts Shane to give her a little time to compose herself before she comes inside. Don hesitates a moment, turning back to face Ziva as he gently pulls the screwdriver from her numb fingers and tenderly whispers, "We'll continue this conversation later."

He doesn't wait for a reply as he turns to follow Shane into the house to wash up for dinner. Moira is at the stove pretending to stir the gravy, but she catches his eye as he walks past her. He gives her his best smile and holds the screwdriver out to her before continuing down the hall to where Shane is waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay... here are the next two chapters! Enjoy and comment if you feel the need.**

**Don't own NCIS, characters or anything else for that matter.**

The next morning Ziva sleeps in, tired after her late night with Don. They had lain there on the couch just talking and cuddling until way after midnight. She still feels a tingling in her belly when she remembers how close she had come to losing control and giving in to him. His talented mouth and hands had tormented her to the point she couldn't have stopped him if she had wanted to, but then he would back off and allow her sanity to return. Lying that close to him she knew she wasn't the only one getting excited. He too had to force himself to calm down when things were getting a little too steamy as well. He'd finally torn himself away from her and insisted he had to leave.

Now, she is smiling to herself as she heads downstairs for the kitchen. She hears Moira talking to Shane over their breakfast and tries to appear normal when she enters the room. "Good morning."

She pours herself a cup of coffee, fully aware that Moira's eyes are burning a hole in her as she studies her intently from across the room. Ziva decides to pull one of her own tricks and doesn't turn around as she quietly states, "You're staring."

"I'm waiting."

"Not now."

"Don't try to tell me nothing happened, because I saw you two."

"Moira, please. Can't we discuss this later?" She blushes and turns away as Shane picks up on the undercurrent in the room and stops eating to look from Ziva to Moira. He guesses correctly that they are talking about Don.

"Mommy, what did you see?"

"You eat your breakfast, young man. They were just discussing business last night, that's all."

Ziva turns around to glare at Moira, warning her to keep quiet about that topic in front of Shane. Shane isn't quite convinced that something more exciting didn't happen after he went to bed and decides to push the topic a little further.

"I like your boss. He's fun."

"Yes, he is. Now, finish your breakfast."

"When is he coming over again?"

"As a matter of fact he said he would stop by today."

"Woo-hoo!" Shane's excited outcry makes both women jump. Moira is quick to deflate his enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?! There will be no woo-hooing at the breakfast table."

Shane knows that tone and subsides to finish his pancakes. Ziva and Moira watch him wolf down his food in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. A few minutes later, with sticky syrup on his face, Shane jumps down from the table and makes a bee line for the hall. Moira quickly intercepts him and washes his face and hands before letting him continue on down the hall. She then uses the cloth back to clean up the mess around his plate and carry it to the sink, anxiously waiting for Ziva to say something.

When she remains silent she finally sighs and demands, "Ziva! If you don't tell me something right now…"

Ziva chuckles at her impatience. "All right, all right! Gees, you are like my mother!"

"Yes, I am...so?"

"So, we talked… until after midnight." Moira arches an eyebrow to indicate that isn't nearly enough information. "...and he is really nice, Moira. I do not know what it is, but… it just feels … right having him around."

"And is that how he feels too?"

"I wouldn't say that. He is a man... they want different things." Her eyes meet Moira's and her

meaning is clear.

"He seems to be very good at... getting what he wants, doesn't he? Aaahhh… to be young again… well, I am happy for youdear. He seems like a decent man and I hope he makes you happy."

"Do not think too much of this, Moira. It has only been one day."

"He's coming back today, isn't he?"

"Yes, but today is strictly business. He's bringing Detective Joe Williams over to introduce them to you and Shane. That way, when I have to leave and they are here to keep an eye on things, Shane won't see him as a stranger."

"Oh, I see."

"And I'd appreciate it if you would keep your little matchmaking comments to yourself while they are here."

"Why, of course, dear."

They finally arrive just before noon and Ziva's heart skids to a halt when she hears the door bell ring. She hurries to answer it, but Shane has also been anxiously waiting and beats her to it. She is a short distance from the door when Shane opens it to find Don and two strange men standing there. His usual shyness around strangers makes him hesitate, but his excitement at seeing his new friend again wins out and he rushes forward.

"Hi! I've been waiting all morning for you!"

Don grins down at him. Not embarrassed by his enthusiasm at all. "You have? Well here I am… and I brought a couple friends with me. Shane, say hello to Pete... and Joe."

Shane is leaning against Don now, finding security in him as he looks over at the newcomers. Pete bends down and holds out his hand for him to shake it as he says, "Hi, Shane. Can I shake your hand?"

Shane looks up at Don and sees him nod his agreement. Shane then steps forward to shake Pete's hand, but stays close to Don for support. Ziva is watching from inside and is amazed at how quickly Shane has adopted Don. When she looks up, she sees Don watching her with a secret smile on his face. They exchange a silent greeting before Ziva steps forward to invite them in.

"Hello. I see you have met the terror. Come inside."

"Hi, Ziva." Both detectives answer in unison. They all step in and Ziva looks questioningly at Don.

"I thought you were just bringing Detective Williams?"

Don looks from her to Shane, then calmly suggests, "Shane, can you take Pete and Joe to meet Moira?" Pete takes the hint and allows the child to lead them away. When they are alone he steps closer to her and answers her question. "We had a talk... Joe felt a two man approach would work better, one outside, one inside. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I was just surprised to see them both."

"And me? Are you surprised to see me?" He has lowered his voice and stepped closer to her, causing her heart to beat faster.

She gazes into his dark eyes, seeing the silent message there. She wonders if he is as nervous about their relationship as she is right now. Placing her hand on his arm, she answers him with tremor in her voice. "I thought maybe last night had just been a dream."

"I'm real honey." He leans in to kiss her warmly, but pulls back before she can protest about the others. His eyes twinkle as he teases, "So are you gonna tell me what happens in your dream? Or was it a fantasy?"

She blushes and playfully pushes him back. He grins as she leads them into the living room where Moira is calmly talking to the two detectives. She now rises to meet Don, "Nice to see you again, Don. I hope you got enough rest last night."

"Never slept better, Moira. You've met my best detectives, Pete McCafrey and Joe Williams?"

Yes, Shane did the honors... somewhat. I believe they were introduced as 'Uncle Don's

friends.'"

They all chuckle at that and sit in various chairs around the room. Ziva makes certain she is not sitting next to Don. As they discuss the arrangements for the fake accident, Pete thinks back to when he saw Don kiss her in the bar and a smile now crosses his face. Don glances over to Ziva and pauses, but when she remains silent, he slips back into the conversation. Moira just smiles at him, while Ziva seems to be very tense. His attention is brought back to the group as Moira comments, "Don, why aren't you going down to D.C. to ensure Ziva's safety? Or is someone else doing that?"

Don is momentarily stunned by the question and looks from Moira to Ziva and back. He would like nothing better than to be going with Ziva, but he can't. He doesn't get a chance to comment as Ziva answers for him. "Because Moira, Don has to stay here and play his part. I'm supposed to go away, not him."

"Oh, that's right."

Don's eyes turn to Ziva, "Well, I'd like to go, but I can't."

"And no one was expecting you to, Don. I am not going to be in any danger back home,

surrounded by NCIS agents, Moira."

"How about if I just go make us all something cool to drink. Excuse me." Moira quickly hurries from the room, sensing she has said enough. She also knows they need some time.

When they are alone, there is a tense silence as Don looks over at Ziva and wonders why she is upset. He doesn't want anything unsaid between them and walks over to her chair. He holds out his hand and she places her fingers in his. He pulls her up until she is standing before him, only inches apart. "Are you upset that I'm not going with you?"

"No, I am not. Don, I understand. Actually, I think it would be best if we were not together... until this is over with."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

She grins at his offended look and lowers her voice to tease, "I do not trust my..."

Her words are cut short as his mouth swoops down to claim hers in a desperate kiss and she moans softly as his hands come up to frame her face. He holds her captive as his kisses become more gentle and he coaxes a response from her. After one last lingering kiss he draws back.

"It's only been one day and already the romance is gone, huh?"

She smiles up at his little boy pouting expression and can't resist as her hand comes up to rest against his jaw. She stands on tiptoe to place a feather light kiss on his lips. She would have stepped back then, but his hands quickly encircle her waist, bringing her back for another kiss. This time their lips meet in a hungry embrace as they steal another moment in their secret world. Ziva moans softly before firmly breaking free to huskily whisper, "You have not even begun to see the romance, Sergeant."

"You just tell me when, I'll be there."

"When this is all over with. Now, come on. I do not want to give Moira any more to gossip about... she is out of control as it is after last night."

She goes to step past him, but his arm snakes out around her waist and he stops her for one last kiss before he follows her into the kitchen. Moira gives them both that innocent, motherly smile as they head for the back door and then follows them out with a tray of drinks and cookies.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

As she sits at the large oval table, polished to a shine, Ziva can't help but run her hand over its ultra smooth surface. She silently wonders how much a huge conference table like this cost. She has been waiting for twenty minutes now, nervously dreading the arrival of the Mr. Saldoro and his infamous attorney. Every precaution is being taken to ensure no escape attempts are made during his transport from the jail. He wouldn't attempt an escape until after that plan had failed. If Ziva was out of the way, the charges would be dropped and he could simply walk out of jail a free man. Until then Saldoro would be patient and wait for Nick Andretti to fulfill his contract.

Ziva once again runs her hand over the spotless finish on the table and sighs heavily as she tries to be patient. She had been bold and daring with him the last time they spoke, she had to portray that same image now. She was feeling anything but confident, but with Don's help she would pull this off. Don hears the sigh as he listens in on his headset from another room.

"Does that heavy sigh mean you're missing me?"

"No. I was admiring this yacht of a table and wondering how many dollars went to purchase it."

"You really know how to deflate a guy's ego, you know that?"

"Sorry, maybe I can inflate it again later. Right now, I am edgy... as you say?"

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be all right… I'll make sure of it. I can't let anything happen to the future Mrs. Flack, now can I?"

It's only been two days, but he's never been more sure of anything in his life. This is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he intends to win her over. He can't resist this little hint of what's to come. Ziva, on the other end of the wire, is stunned by what she just heard. Her hand quickly goes up to her ear, pressing the tiny receiver closer as if she couldn't quite make out his words.

"What? Don, what did you…?"

Her words are cut short as the door opens and several sheriff's deputies file in with Johnny Saldoro in chains. He has on an expensive suit, but the chains are creasing the expensive fabric. His eyes are ice cold as he sees the woman seated at the table and if looks could kill she would be on the ground at this moment. They are followed into the room by county attorney Richard Randall and Saldoro's defense attorney, Ethan Hawke. Flack is familiar with Hawke from the many high profile cases he's handled for very exclusive clients. Ziva has never met him, but she can see his polite smile doesn't reach his cold dark eyes. A shiver runs through her as she stands up to address the arrivals. "Officers, please seat Mr. Saldoro there. Mr. Hawke, I am Detective David."

She leans across the table to shake his hand and almost recoils at his cold clammy skin. It reminds her of a snake and she half expects to see his tongue dart out with a forked tip. She quickly moves back and turns to Mr. Randall. He simply smiles to her now and leans over to gently kiss her cheek. "Ziva… it's nice to see you as always. Can I get you anything before we start… or… you gentlemen?"

When he turns his attention to Saldoro and Hawke he is happy to see his personal touch in greeting Ziva has hit its mark. Both men are looking extremely unhappy about how close he and this woman seem to be. Don had been right when he said that kind of display would infuriate Saldoro. Randall hides a smile and continues to portray the professional he is as he advises them to get started.

Don can't see what's going on in the room, but he can hear everything from the microphone hidden on Ziva's clothing. The meeting isn't very long because Randall firmly refuses to allow a bond on Saldoro, insisting he be held until his trial. Don shuts off the recording equipment and waits until he is sure the officers have escorted Saldoro into the elevators; then he comes out of his monitoring room and goes down the hall. He finds them discussing the case,

"That went perfectly."

"It's a good thing looks can't kill, right Ziva?"

"I tried to ignore him, but he never took his eyes off me the entire time. It was creepy... is that right?"

"Yea, that describes him pretty good." She removes the wire and transmitter and moves to the door. Don follows and waits until they are outside the office by the elevators before he puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her gently into his side. He bends to kiss her temple as he whispers, "Relax, babe, it's almost over. "

******

Saturday seems to drag by for Don and he forces himself to stay away from Ziva's house. He doesn't want to appear overly eager so he stays home, pacing his apartment like a caged animal waiting to leave his den for the hunt.

Across town, Ziva puts a casserole in the oven and prepares the salad, then finds herself with nothing else to do except wait until dinner is done. She tries to read, but knowing what is coming up on Monday, her concentration is minimal. Sitting alone, she allows herself to recall the dark, handsome man who burst into her life two weeks ago. The tanned skin of his belly as it stretched tightly over his muscled abs… and the light dusting of dark hairs that trailed down over it. She closes her eyes and lays her head back as her pulse races to keep up with the erotic images flashing through her mind and Ziva is soon lost to reality. With her book opened on her lap, the feeling of it being removed from her hands startles her. She gasps softly and opens her eyes to see Don in front of her, smiling.

He smiles tenderly. "Hi, sleepy. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to put your book aside."

"Oh… I was not sleeping. I was..." Her words die in her throat as she realizes she can't tell him what she had really been doing. It is as if her fantasy has conjured him out of thin air. She had not heard the doorbell... how did he get here? "What time is it? And why are you here?"

He glances at his watch and assures her, "Its six, now. Relax. I just got here. Moira let me in. I came to invite you out to dinner. Can you be ready by seven o' clock?"

Ziva is fully awake now and frowns at the sudden offer. She hesitates to answer and then mumbles, "But, I have dinner in the oven..."

His disappointment is obvious as he sits back on his heels in front of her. He sighs heavily and is just getting up to go, "Okay, I guess... some other time?"

She stops him by taking his hand and rising to stand before him. "Don… don't go… I mean… I can get ready... if that is what you want?"

"I do... I figured it will be the last time I get to see you for a while." His hand squeezes hers gently to relay his message and Ziva feels a flush run through her body. There is a long moment of silence as their eyes meet and he waits for her to decide just how far she wants to let him into her life. She hesitates long enough that he thinks she is having second thoughts and he starts to pull his hand away. "It's just dinner, Ziva..."

"Is that all? I was hoping for… something more..." Her sullen tone can't hide the playful glint in her eyes as she grips his hand and pulls him back to her. She is still holding his hand and now stands up to face him.

He grins down at her and plays along, "Ziva, I'm trying to be a gentleman, here, but you're suggesting..."

She tilts her head to one side and studies him for a long moment, realizing this may be her last chance to see him for several weeks. "I do not care if you are a gentleman…" She looks at him and the desire smoldering in her eyes almost makes his knees buckle, "Right now, I only care about the man who stole my breath away with peppermint kisses... I need that man."

"Come here, woman…" He pulls her into his arms and kisses her in a strong, possessive way she can't resist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ziva realizes Shane and Moira are somewhere in the house. He grins as the kiss finally ends, then kisses her nose before he steps back and takes her hand as he leads her towards the door. He keep his voice low and conspiratorial, "Dinner may have to wait... for a while. I think we need to find some place a bit more private."

The drive is done in silence as a unique tension fills the car. Dinner is forgotten for the moment as he drives to his apartment. She doesn't have to question where they are going as he leads her into the elevator. Once the doors close, she slips her fingers under his t-shirt and slowly explores his hard, muscled torso. Her hands glide across his broad chest, rippling through the hairs there as a smile plays at the corner of her mouth. She bends closer and lifts the material to allow her lips to explore his soft flat nipples. He sighs softly as her tongue flicks out to taste him. Her fingers now trail slowly down his belly, following that intriguing trail of hair until they disappear beneath the waistband of his jeans. Just then the bell rings and Don clears his throat in an attempt to regain some control as he forces himself to step back. He takes her hand, kissing her knuckles as he leads her to his apartment.

Don escorts her inside and once the door is closed, suddenly spins her back into his arms.His mouth comes down on hers in a possessive kiss that takes her breath away. He bends her back with the force of his kisses until she is pressed against the wall. Don quickly turns his attention to the barrier of her shirt; then her filmy bra vanishes as well. His eyes darken as he turns his attention to the thrusting peaks before him. He slowly kisses one, then the other, teasing and tasting his way to their tips. Here he hesitates, allowing his tongue to dart out and flick quickly across the hard buds. Ziva moans softly and arches her back in a silent offering. He drops his mouth to roughly maul her tender breast hungrily. A cry escapes her as a bittersweet pain courses through her body.

Wanting more he impatiently swings her up into his arms and carries her back to his bedroom. Ziva knows this is what they have both wanted ever since that first kiss... this meshing of body and soul. As he sets her down next to the bed, she allows her hands to glide down his thighs in a gentle caress. After several moments his manhood is hard and throbbing for release and her hands move to the zipper on his jeans. He kicks off his shoes and allows her to push his levis down so he can step out of them. Ziva is intrigued by his boxers and glides down to sit on the bed before him.

She finally slips the boxers down as well and a soft moan escapes her as she takes a moment to admire the male beauty of him. He watches as she slowly leans forward to kiss the silky tip and a shudder rolls through him from head to toe. Her eyes come up to meet his again and she smiles and slowly extends her tongue to glide up the length of his manhood. Don's eyes drift closed as a groan of pure heaven is wrenched from him as she suddenly drops her mouth over his shaft. She hungrily works her mouth over him, feeling an excitement building in her so intense it aches for release. Don is spellbound knowing he can't take much more of this exquisite torture and moves her back, "Baby, don't… I need you too bad right now…"

He is breathing hard as he drops to his knees before her, bringing them eye to eye once more. Don's hands come up to scoop the firm mounds of her breasts into his hands as he roughly caresses them. His thumbs slide slowly over her nipples and she moans huskily and leans in to nibble on his chin. All the while his mouth is gliding wetly down her throat, sucking on her pulse point. He gently lifts her legs to remove her shoes, then eases her back to work on the rest of her clothing. He curls her legs up and holds them there, allowing his gaze to take in her exposed hips. She gasps in surprise when he suddenly drops to deliver the most intimate of kisses.

He groans also and is soon lost in this most intimate of explorations. She lies panting as Ziva is rocked by waves of pleasure. He continues this torment, growling softly as his own excitement grows, until she can't take any more. Ziva arches her body up and cries out hoarsely as he sends her cascading into mindless realms of pleasure. As she lies trembling, he continues his torture until her hand comes down to move his head away. He seizes her wrist in his free hand, restraining her as he continues to slowly caress her. Tenderly stroking her back to sanity and it is several seconds before she lies spent, just enjoying the last embers of the intense orgasm. He finally sighs and discreetly wipe his mouth before coming up to lie over her.

"I don't think I've ever experienced that before…" Her breathless admission surprises him. How could such a beautiful woman be so naïve?

"Never?"

"Well, yes, but not… that intense…" Don just smiles and winks at her. He once again lowers his mouth to nibble on her dark, taut nipples and exploring her body. "Mmnn, Don…"

His head comes up to look and he smiles at the desire smoldering there. He brings his mouth back to hers, barely touching her lips as he softly replies, "Yes, Ziva?"

She frames his face with her hands to bring his mouth down to hers for a hungry exploration. She can taste the her faint aroma on his tongue and moans softly. Each kiss blends into the next until their passions are raging once again. When he finally pulls back the desperation in her eyes is undeniable as she breathlessly pleads for release.

"I need you… now… please!"

His arms curve under her body as he suddenly pulls her off the side of the bed to him. Her legs are arched up over his upper arms as he pins her body against the side of the bed. His arms braced on either side of her to hold her captive and exposed to him. She cries out, overcome as he thrusts into her. Her head rolls back onto the bed as her whole body arches tensely and he stops; taking several deep breaths to control his excitement. "Mmmnnn, you're so tight … I don't want to hurt you…"

She has recovered enough to lift her head to look him in the eye. She curls her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as she kisses him with slow intense passion several times before she huskily teases, "I… mmnn… just go slow… oh yeah… that's good…"

She breathes these words against his lips as he begins to move slow and easy… gliding all the way in and holding it there a moment before he withdraws to do it again. It doesn't take long before Ziva is also panting heavily and arching her hips to meet his thrusts. He increases the tempo, growling as he feels her canal gripping him. She is now moaning with each thrust, urging him on as she once again approaches that free fall into mindless ecstasy. Don fights hard for control as the pressure builds inside him as well**. **

"Yes… now... harder… please… yyyeeesss…"

Don begins to thrust hard and deep into her, sending her crashing into the mindless abyss of pleasure as she hoarsely cries out. The room spins as starbursts of pleasure cascade through her body. Don roughly groans as he drives deeply and tremors wash over him with one final thrust. When he is finally able to relax, he sighs heavily and sits back on his heels, trembling weakly. After several minutes Don has regained enough strength to once again look up at her and he smiles. "Come here…"

He twists his body and lowers her easily onto the carpet beside the bed. Her legs come down as he settles his body on top of hers without ever breaking the intimate connection between them. Ziva holds him close as a contented sigh escapes her. Don is careful not to put his full weight on her as he once again rests his head on her shoulder. When he raises up onto his elbows to kiss her, they spend several long minutes just kissing and touching. Ziva feels the tingling deep inside her starting to spread once again and moans softly as she breaks the kiss.

"Mmmnnn… you are an excellent kisser… is there anything you don't do well?"

"I don't know… there's always room for improvement…" And with that, Don pushes deeper into her warm body. She moans softly and her legs come up to curl around his waist in response. She raises an eyebrow in silent amazement, but he merely shrugs and smiles down at her. They both know dinner is still a long way off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out... I wasn't sure where the story was headed. Hope you enjoy the plot twists over the next couple of chapters. And as always, I own nothing but my own soul.**

The next morning, Ziva can't stop her hands from shaking. She knows Don and the others are set up, waiting for her and with one final look around Moira's house she heads for the door. Then, as a thought comes to her, she decides to leave a letter for Don… just in case something goes wrong today. She quickly scribbles out a short, but intense love letter to him. She then writes out a quick note to Moira and Shane, telling them also that she loves them.

With that done she takes a deep breath and grabs her brief case before heading out the door to set the plan in motion. She gets into the rigged car, with added safety measures designed to protect her during this staged accident. She follows the route designated by Don. Her nerves get tighter and tighter the closer she gets to the staged area. They have decided to have the accident occur on the freeway off ramp, near the police station. When she is half a mile away from that location she begins to flip the switches along the dash as Don instructed her to do. Arming the car for the crash and all the fireworks to follow, she just prays the car performs like it's supposed to.

Joe pulling into the lane behind her; his fingers on the wheel raise slightly in a silent acknowledgement as he meets her eyes in the rearview mirror. She now notices a second staged car ahead of her with another detective driving. He slides into the lane ahead of her, boxing her in between the two cars as they head for the exit. Ziva slows slightly for the curve, her hands trembling as she tightly grips the wheel in preparation for what she knows is to come.

Just then the car ahead of her, on cue slams on its brakes and the driver jerks the wheel hard to the left. The car spins out of control and comes to rest sitting crosswise in the lane to block any traffic. Ziva, knows this is her cue and says a silent prayer as she hits the gas and hurtles her car directly into the passenger side rear panel. She is braced for the impact, but the jolt still knocks her hard against the seat belt. She is dazed for a second and barely has time to recover before a second tremendous crash is heard and Joe's car slams into the rear of hers. Right on cue, the entire rear end of her car bursts into flames and as Ziva tries to get her bearings she looks up to see flames soaring up around all of the windows. It takes her several seconds to remember what she has to do next. She fumbles for her seat belt, undoing it before lying down across the front seat. She reaches under the dash for the oxygen mask and puts it on before pushing another button beside it. The interior of the car now begins to fill with thick black smoke and from the outside the illusion is complete. The car appears to be totally engulfed in flames and the driver trapped inside as several vehicles begin to back up on the freeway to watch the spectacle.

Ziva lies quietly, breathing deep and slow, trying to control her fear as the temperature inside the car rises. She can't see anything and tries to keep her eyes closed against the thick, burning smoke surrounding her. She can hear voices outside as people rush around, yelling and screaming about her being inside the car. It seems like hours, but is only seconds before she hears the sirens of the fire truck. They have also been briefed about this staged accident and were standing by, ready to respond.

What Ziva doesn't know is that Don, standing on the police headquarters roof, is watching the entire thing with binoculars. He is pacing back and forth, cursing as he repeatedly glances down at the stopwatch in his hand. He knows the oxygen bottle in the car is only good for five minutes, if Ziva isn't breathing too rapidly. He is very tense as he waits for the signal from his crew that she has been extricated safely from the burning car. His radio is on his belt and he grabs it several times, wanting to demand an update, but then controls his own anxiety and remains silent. His team knows what they're doing and he has to trust them to make sure this one goes off smoothly. It seems like an eternity before the fire truck rolls to a stop at the accident scene.

"What the hell took those guys so long!? It's been three minutes, for Christ's sake!"

He continues to watch from his command station on the roof, totally unaware of the other commanders standing behind him. To them, Don is just an intense supervisor, making sure everything is running smoothly. What they don't know is that Don has a personal interest in making sure nothing bad happens to the occupant of that car. They know enough to stay back out of the way and let Don work, but their rank gives them the privilege of being able to hang out at the command post and watch.

At the car wreck, Ziva is just beginning to panic, thinking they aren't going to get the flames out before she runs out of oxygen. She forces her eyes open and squints at her watch to see just how long it's been. Three and a half minutes… in her mind it seems more like three and a half hours, but she once again forces herself to remain calm. Then she hears the sound of men yelling and then water gushing over the car as the fire department puts out the flames. On cue she reaches up to flip the switch, shutting off the fuel lines which are feeding the flames under the car. Thick smoke continues to roll out from under the vehicle and the entire car is burnt badly. Ziva knows what is coming next and brings her arms up to cover her head as the driver's side and passenger side windows are shattered at the same time. She feels the cool breeze sweep in as the smoke now billows out of the opened windows.

The passenger door above her head opens and she feels a fireman kneeling on the seat above her. She remains still, pretending to be unconscious as instructed. The fireman leans down low, blocking her from any outside view as he lifts her arm away from her face and softly whispers, "How you doing, honey?"

She allows him to remove her mask before speaking. "I have had better days, but I am all right."

"Good, we'll have you out of here in a minute. You just go back to sleep and let us heroes rescue you, all right?" The fireman just laughs and takes his dirty, soot covered glove and smears it across her face.

Ziva gives him a dirty look and mouths 'thanks' before she closes her eyes and pretends to be unconscious. The fireman then stuffs the oxygen mask back up under the dash before he turns to his partners and nods. They begin the process of stabilizing her on a body board and removing her from the vehicle. Joe is anxiously standing by, acting like a curious bystander, but when the fireman turns to him and nods he sighs in relief and moves away. He goes to stand by the edge of the exit ramp wall, facing the police station a block away. He can just make out Don on the roof and gives him the signal.

Don sees Joe come to face him, standing away from all the action as he takes his cap off, wipes his brow with his other forearm and then returns his cap to his head. To anyone watching he is merely wiping away the sweat, but to Don it is the signal that Ziva is all right. He can't leave just yet, but forces his mind back to the job at hand and picks up the radio now to give instructions to the ambulance to move in. It arrives just as they are carrying Ziva on a body board from the burnt car and Don once again raises the binoculars to watch. He can just see her through the maze of firemen and officers who are crowding around the stretcher. They are doing this purposely so that no bystanders can get a good look at her. She is quickly loaded into the ambulance along with the other detective, who has been pretending to be injured as well.

Once the ambulance has roared away from the scene with lights and siren blazing, Don turns to his boss. He sighs heavily and advise his boss that everything went according to plan. "She's clear. Are you ready for the media circus?"

"We're ready. Call it."

Don nods to him and then raises the radio to his mouth as he broadcasts the statement he knows will be picked up by any media personnel who monitor the police radio frequencies.

"Sam-40… I need TCU to respond…injury accident on the George Washington expressway exit inbound. One occupant inside… was a police vehicle. This is looking like it might be a fatality. I need more units over here to shut this whole section down."

The dispatcher, acknowledges and begins to dispatch the appropriate units to help secure this scene. Don turns back to his boss and comments, "Well, boss, now all we have to do is wait for the news choppers to show up."

"I'll give them five minutes and the skies around here will be swarming with news choppers."

"Don, you're sure the NCIS agent is all right?"

"Yea, they gave the signal. She should be arriving at Brooklyn General Hospital about now with Pete. Then it'll take the hospital staff about ten minutes to declare her DOA and roll her into a morgue room. Pete will be quickly treated and released. He and Ziva will then slip out a back door in disguise and leave the city."

"Excellent. Well, I guess we better all get back to our offices so we can be suitably surprised by this devastating news. Good job, Don. Jim, keep me posted."

Captain Clayton gives a wave to his boss as they file back inside. "Yes, sir."

Don stands beside his boss as they watch all the others leave the roof. Then, with a glance at each other they turn back to survey the scene on the freeway as the first news choppers begin to arrive.

Pete and Ziva have a few hours to discuss how the staged accident went on their drive back to D.C. Over all they both agree it went smoothly and Ziva is just glad it's over with. Pete laughs at her fears, telling her they have done this scene numerous times and they have yet to actually burn anyone up in that car. Ziva reminds him it is different when you're the one lying in that smoke filled car. What she doesn't tell him is that it brought back too many memories of her childhood in Israel; and the things she has seen during their endless war with the Palestinians.

"Ziva. Glad to see you all in one piece."

Gibbs greets her as she comes off the elevators back at NCIS. He steps up to gently kiss her cheek as he leans in to whisper, "Have a nice weekend in New York?" She blushes instantly as her mind recalls her time with Don. Her eyes flash up to Gibbs' and his crooked smirk leaves her wondering how much he knows about her time in New York. Lowering her eyes, she gives a quick nod, but doesn't answer him. He just grins and replies, "You smell like the guest of honor at a campfire, Ziver."

As Ziva steps back self consciously, smelling her clothing suspiciously, Pete steps forward. Having followed her off the elevator and sticks out his hand as Gibbs steps back. Gibbs turns his attention to Pete, shaking his hand and waving him into the bull pen area.

"You're Detective McCafrey?"

"Pete, please. Yea, I work with Sgt. Flack on the Brooklyn Major Crimes Unit."

"Well thanks for looking after Ziva for us."

At this, Pete glances over to Ziva who is settling herself at her desk and chuckles, "I don't believe she needs much looking after, Agent Gibbs."

"You got a point there." Gibbs chuckles and smirks over his shoulder at their visitor, then stops and points out the other members of his team, "Pete, this is Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, the other two agents on my team."

Tony was currently on the phone in what sounded like a heated argument with someone over legal process and merely waves a distracted hand before he snaps off an imitation from an old gangster movie, "Why don't you 'say hello to my little friend?'... NO, Sir! That was not an inappropriate sexual reference! It's from _Scarface_, you know... Pachino?"

Pete turns to see Agent McGee standing up to shake his hand, smiling as he rolls his eyes in Tony's direction, in silent apology for his partner. "Hi, I hear you guys have some interesting investigative techniques up there in the big city."

Gibbs has rolled a chair out in front of his desk and motions for Pete to sit down. Pete hesitates, having just recalled his instructions from his boss. "I don't know, Sgt. Flack said to drop her off and get right back."

"Hell, he won't mind if you take an hour to stretch your legs and grab something to eat, will he?

It was a five hour drive. Come on, I got a beer waiting with your name on it... just as soon as I take care of one last thing."

"I don't know… I'm still on duty…"

Gibbs grins and then types out a few words on his computer before hitting send. With that done he moves out from behind his desk, "We're all on duty... come on. I know a great place not far from the Navy Yard."

Ziva once again thanks Pete for his help, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Pete thank you... and your trick car."

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Ziva?" Pete motions towards the elevators.

"No, I believe I will shower and change into something that doesn't smell like burning rubber."

While Gibbs herds their New York connection back towards the elevators, Tony and McGee start to stand, waiting for the nod from their boss, but when it doesn't come, they sigh heavily and flop back in their chairs. Apparently Gibbs wanted to interrogate their New York friend in private over a beer at Murphy's Pub.

Once alone in the women's locker room, Ziva sighs tiredly and strips out of the smelly clothes before stepping into the hot jets of water. She stands there for several minutes, just letting the hot water soak away the tension. She now looks back on the entire operation and realizes Don had been right… there was nothing for her to worry about. Her mind drifts to her weekend with him and she smiles. Glancing down at the bruising on her breast from their intense time together with satisfaction. She knows this will be a tough two weeks… maybe longer, being away from him when their relationship was just getting started. She sighs and scolds herself for allowing herself to be so weak; rubbing the shampoo even harder through her hair.

Only a few weeks ago she had been in control of her life and happy… well, okay, so she had been lonely lately, but she was at least in control of her life. Now, she seemed to be living in limbo, between this sexy New York cop to make the next move. Was that how she really wanted her life to be? So dependent on a man that she didn't seem complete unless he was there? She thinks about this for a moment and then frowns, mentally comparing her time with Don Flack to another sudden relationship she had with Tony. That too had been intense and hot enough to leave them both burned in the end.

"Ziva? Are you decent?" As if her thoughts had made him appear out of thin air, Tony's voice calls out to her. She freezes, realizing he is just outside her shower stall. She can just picture him leaning smugly against the wall, toying gently with the edge of the curtain as he debates whether to pull it back or not.  
"Tony! If you touch that curtain, I will kill you where you stand!"

She quickly finishes her shower and wraps the huge body towel around her, tucking it in tightly before ripping the curtain back; causing Tony to jerk his hand back from where it had been resting on the curtain's edge. She glares at him with her most lethal look, but he just grins back and maintains his pose leaning against the wall. He knows he has her in a vulnerable position, but it's not the first time they've been here like this.

"So, how was New York?"

"You could have waited until I returned to the bullpen, Tony."

"I know…"

"...but you wanted to speak to me in private, right?" She eyes him warily and steps forward to move past him.

His arm shoots out, blocking her path and stopping her in her tracks. They are now only inches apart and Ziva refuses to retreat and show any weakness. Tony knows this is a very dangerous move, given her combat training, but he isn't in the mood to play things safe right now. "Well… I did want to ask you one thing..."

"What? Everything went according to plan."

"Everything? I mean... from the looks of that love bite on your shoulder... some things weren't on the NYPD game plan?" Tony's finger is suddenly gliding gently over the bruised area at the base of her throat. He sees her tremble slightly and his eyes come up to meet hers as he leans in even closer and lowers his voice to add, "I mean... is this your only trophy? Or do you have more under that towel, hhmm?"

She feels the instant tremor race down her spine, but tries hard to hide her reaction to him. Ziva loosens her grip on her towel as one hand snakes up to cover the red mark on her shoulder at the base of her throat. She meets Tony's eyes and smiles coyly, recognizing the jealousy in his dark gaze. "Things went fine, Tony."

"I'd say, by the looks of that… things are better than fine. You getting a little too far into your undercover role, there Ziva?"

She jabs him in the gut for that remark and quickly dips under Tony's arm, evading his control as he gasps softly. She walks off towards her locker across the room and Tony watches her go, enjoying the intentional swish of her hips as she flaunts her latest conquest.

"No, Tony, we were not 'under covers'... much." She takes a moment to arrange things in her locker, then glances back over her shoulder to ensure he is still watching. The carnal quality of his gaze makes her more daring than she has dared to be in many months. She slowly lets the towel drop to the bench, then gracefully slips into a pair of cargo pants, commando style. She hears the quick intake of his breath, but ignores him as her bra goes on next, before putting on her shirt. She buttons the collar higher than normal to make sure the mark is covered from the others.

When she is done, she spins around to face Tony as she sits on the bench facing him. He makes no attempt to hide the fact that he is blatantly enjoying the show. He is staring at her with dark, moody eyes as she torments him further, "I could give you the details... of my time with Don..."

Tony stands perfectly still, trying to process the knowledge that Ziva is 'going commando'; having no underwear under those cargo pants. How was he supposed to work with her the rest of the day knowing that? Her words finally sink in and his eyes come up to watch her toweling her hair dry.

"...and?"

"...and, you are very nosey… did you know that?"

"Yes, now quit stalling and tell me all about your New York Don Juan."

"His name is Don Flack, not Don..." She stops drying her hair to smile over at him, not realizing how alluring she looks in that moment. "Oh, you are making reference to the famous lover, yes? Hhmm, interesting comparison."

"So, he's that good, huh?" His words are sarcastic, not liking the smile on her lips at the memory of her lover. He uses sarcasm to hide his true feelings, but she hears the pain behind it.

Ziva looks over at Tony for a long moment, knowing she could torment him unmercifully, but their time together was not a memory she wishes to tarnish. She tosses the towel down on the bench and slips on her boots. Tony's expression darkens with her silence, imagining the worst.

Ziva finally stands up, walking slowly towards the man who once held her heart in his hands... and figuratively still does. She cannot tell him that now, not after he made it perfectly clear they could not continue to see each other after that operation ended. He had cited Gibb's famous "RULE 12" to her as if it were one of the ten commandments. She stops directly in front of him, close enough to touch, but she allows only one fingertip to make contact. She jabs him gently in the chest with her finger and makes her point.

"Tony, what and who... I did in New York is my business. You chose to follow Gibbs' rules instead of your...ah?" She pokes him gently in the chest again right over his heart, but her eyes drop to his belt, indicating what he had been thinking with during their time together. "So...

I am not going to let you interrogate me over my life now."

Ziva gently pushes him back with her fingertip and walks past him to leave him standing alone in the women's locker room. Tony is too stunned to move, realizing for the first time what his blind loyalty to his boss has cost him.

Pete and Gibbs are just pulling up outside Reagan Airport after their lunch. Pete has a healthy respect for this silver haired federal agent, after having been thoroughly interrogated in the most friendly manner over great burgers and a beer. Agent Gibbs was a master at hiding his probing questions in casual conversation, but he was tenacious enough to get all the answers he wanted before their meal was done. Since he had driven Ziva back here in her own car, that left him flying home from Reagan Airport. Luckily it was only a short drive and Gibbs hadn't felt the need to continue his interrogation. His parting comment that the next time, he expected Sgt. Flack to make the trip and debrief him personally was not lost on Pete. He would relay the details to his boss and let him know Ziva wasn't the only tough federal agent in DC.

Back in the city, Pete meets with his boss to update him. Don was relieved to hear it went well, even if her boss had wanted him to report personally. He knew that wasn't possible so he concentrates on the circus here in town. The media went crazy with the story about a police officer killed in a fiery crash, just like they wanted them to. His boss handled all the publicity while Don stayed out of sight so he could continue his mobster role.

The next few days, he waits for the call from Saldoro which he knows will come as soon as he hears the news. Don is his usual cool self, playing the part well as he presses the record button and takes the call. "Speak."

"Nicky… can you talk?"

"Yea, it's clear."

"I just heard… it was quite a tragedy, huh?" Don can hear the laughter in Saldoro's voice as he refers to the death of the woman cop.

Don controls his hatred for this man and plays his part well as he chuckles and replies, "Yea, well bad shit happens."

"Yes, they do. I saw it in the newspaper, front page… that's the one thing they let us have in this dump. It was great! I mean… that car was toast!"

"Isn't that what was ordered?"

"Hey!… watch it! You know they listen to everything in jail."

"You're not on a jail phone, are you!?"

"No, I'm using my lawyer's cell, but you never know."

"You called me, remember? So, when can I expect a delivery?"

"I'll discuss it with my attorney. When he confirms my case status… you get delivery."

"Bull shit! That wasn't the deal, Johnny! You wanted an accident… I gave you an accident! Our deal didn't say anything about it being contingent on your legal matters!"

"Shut the fuck up! What's the matter with you, man! Do you want everyone to hear?"

"What the fuck do I care? I'm not sitting in that hell hole… you are."

"Yea, and I'm paying you good money to resolve that!"

"Which I just did… so you better pay up or there'll be another accident, understand!?"

"Okay, okay… just keep your mouth shut… Christ! Just let things cool off for a day or two and then my lawyer will contact you."

"You got two days... and we'll talk about my losses from that fucked up deal when you get out."

Don disconnects the phone as Saldoro begins sputtering about it not being his fault. Don sits back to look over at the two people sitting across the desk from him. They are both grinning happily as Don holds out his hands as his boss clicks the stop button on the recorder attached to his cell phone.

"Gentlemen, I give you Johnny Saldoro's head… on a platter."

"That was excellent, Don! We've got him cold on the murder for hire wrap now." The county attorney's excitement is obvious.

"Don't get too excited yet, Rick. We still need to get the payment from his attorney. I want to nab that bastard too. If we tip our hand too soon that slippery Hawke will skate on this."

"Don't you worry about that. I'm prepared to bring charges against Ethan Hawke as well."

"How? We don't have any proof he had knowledge of the hit… or the pay-off."

"That's why I need you to get him to make one statement… that's all… just one statement that he knows what this money is payment for."

"And just how do you want me to do that? Ask him out right? Hawke is too smart for that."

"Hawke represents a lot of high powered shady people. Just offer your services to him for future clients who might need similar help with their cases. See if he bites."

"Hey! That just might work… if Hawke thinks he can come back to you in the future… he might just say something to nail him."

"I'll give it a try, but don't put your entire case against him on this. Do some digging into the money trail… see if he moved the money in or out of his own accounts… you know… to wash it for Saldoro. We can always nail him that way too."

"We're already on it, Don."

"Good. Then all we have to do is sit back and wait for my special delivery."

By the fifth day, Don is beginning to wonder if Saldoro is going to stiff him for the payment on the hit. Then, he receives a call from Ethan Hawke. It is very brief and Hawke says only to meet him at a secluded area north of the docks along the Hudson River. Don agrees and then hangs up on Hawke; walking to his door he calls out for his team to mobilize. Everyone jumps up and hurries towards the exits as Don gives them the address of the meeting. He then gets on the phone to his boss to advise him it's going down now.

As he is talking to Captain Clayton, Sam comes in to wire him for sound. Sam is the unit's expert on surveillance equipment and quickly has the modified cell phone transmitter attached to his belt and running before Don can even finish his conversation. With a quick test of the wire they nod and head for the door. Thirty minutes later, Don is pulling his expensive sports car into a dirt lot, at the north end of the dock warehouse complex. He doesn't see Hawke, but puts the car in park to wait.

"I'm in place… all units stand by."

He doesn't have to wait long as he sees a large dark sedan moving towards him from the other direction. This is Hawke so he turns his car off and steps out to wait for him to approach, knowing the quality of the tape will be better out in the open without car engines idling in the background. He plays the part of the suspicious hit man as he places his hand under his jacket, holding onto his gun in case they try to shoot him as they approach. He watches as the sedan pulls up and stops about ten feet from him. Hawke gets out, but stays behind the driver's door… also suspicious of an ambush.

They stare at each other for a moment and then Hawke calls out, "I'd feel a lot better about handing over this package if I didn't think you were going to shoot me, Mr. Andretti."

"In my business… a man can never be too careful. Why don't you step away from the car so I can make sure it's only my package you have in your hands."

"I'm an attorney… not a hit man. I leave that kind of work to men like you."

"Which brings us back to the reason for this meeting, doesn't it?"

"I'm just following my client's instructions. He wanted me to deliver this package to you."

"And that package… has it been verified by you?"

"Yes, … just as my client instructed."

Don takes a couple of steps closer to Hawke's car. "Not that I don't trust you, Mr. Hawke, but I don't know you. The package was… filtered, shall we say?"

"The money has been channeled. After all, my client doesn't want a paper trail any more than you do."

"Johnny, needs to be careful… after all, he got himself busted, didn't he?"

"An unfortunate moment when he was distracted by a pretty face. But then… you were also distracted, weren't you?"

"Temporarily… but at least I got some entertainment out of it."

"Well, here is your package, Mr. Andretti."

Don takes the briefcase from him and lays it on the hood of his car to open. Upon seeing the money inside, he flips through it quickly to ensure none of it is fake. Then he turns to Hawke with a smile. "Thank Johnny for me… and if you should ever need… my services… in the future…"

"Me?"

"You represent the kind of people who might need my services… like Johnny did. Just

keep me in mind."

Hawke smiles in an evil way and nods. "I'll do that, Mr. Andretti. If I ever have a case that needs an 'accident' to befall a witness... I'll give you a call."

Hawke watches as Don nods his approval and closes the briefcase before stepping away from his car. Hawke gets back into his car and drives away, pleased with himself for having a new tool in his box... just in case he needs to take someone out in the future.

Don walks back to his car and tosses the briefcase onto the front passenger seat as he gets in and chuckles into the wire. "Christ! That was too easy… you'd think a smart guy like that would know better."


	9. Chapter 9

Towards the end of the second week Don has just about wrapped up his case against both Saldoro and Hawke for the murder-for-hire indictment. He is anxious to get this thing rolling for several reasons… first, the quicker they conclude this the less chance Saldoro or Hawke have of finding out they've been had. Second, he can't wait to slap cuffs on Hawke and book him into jail right alongside Saldoro, but third… and most important… is that the sooner this thing is all resolved, the sooner Ziva can come home... that is, if he can convince her to move to New York.

Don gives some serious thought to driving down to Washington DC this weekend to spend some time with Ziva. Maybe he should just show up unannounced and surprise her with a nice romantic weekend. Suddenly Don can't wait another minute as he gathers up the thick report and heads out the door for his boss's office.

Ziva has spent the last two weeks trying to get back into the swing of things at work. She spends most of her time at her desk, trying to get the mountain of reports typed up and filed, but an occasional case arises to keep her from her task. Besides putting her farther behind, she doesn't look forward to working, or even driving to and from a scene, with Tony these days. Ever since their little talk in the women's locker room on the day of her return, things have been tense between them.

Tony was obviously upset with her for seeing Don, which she simply cannot understand since he was the one who made it quite clear they could not continue the relationship that sparked so hotly on their mission last year. It hadn't been her choice to break up with him, but since he was so adamant they could not have a relationship while working together, she had agreed... reluctantly. She knew Tony still had feelings for her; perhaps it was nothing more than his hormones, but the past year had been spent pretending their time together meant nothing. Now, Tony's attitude towards her made it abundantly clear he was not happy that she had found someone new.

It was very confusing and her own emotions have been in a turmoil. Thoughts swirled around in her head day and night, from missing Don intensely, to wondering how she would manage a relationship with someone who lived so far away. Even in sleep her dreams were filled with steamy images of her weekend with Don, but always in the heat of the passion, the man in her dreams turned into Tony. She wakes in a panting state of need and frustration, not understanding how she can become so aroused... or which man is actually responsible for her deep aching desire. All she knows is that after two weeks, she is more frustrated than ever and Tony's sarcastic attitude is grating on her.

Ziva is glad today is Friday and she can finally just go home and spend some quiet time alone, thinking about all that has happened in the past few weeks. It is almost five and the team is heading back to the office after a particularly stressful day working a case. It had turned out to be nothing more than a sailor's wife who got bored sitting at home and started looking around for some fun. However, when video of her at an underground fetish club turned up on the internet, she had lied when her husband found it. Her husband had been granted emergency leave because she told him she'd been kidnapped and tortured by a sex cult. Needless to say, after digging into the underbelly of Washington society to discover the sex club world, Ziva and Tony were barely able to say a civil word to each other.

As they arrive back at the office, the tension between them is so thick that Gibbs wisely grabs McGee's arm, holding him back as Ziva and Tony step into the elevator. McGee looks tired and confused, but Gibbs just shakes his head and lets the doors close before he says, "No sense putting ourselves in the line of fire, McGee. There may be shots fired by the time they reach the third floor."

"Oh... you mean Tony and Ziva? Yea, I noticed they've been a upset about something today."

Gibbs just shakes his head and turns to head for the stairwell as he chuckles, "Just today, McGee?"

In his usual naïve and innocent way, McGee just frowns as he tries to make sense of his boss's comment, then hurries after him up the stairs.

Inside the elevator, Ziva is about to explode from holding her tongue all day and trying to ignore Tony's sarcastic remarks about her sex life. She knows if he says one more thing, she will probably have to kill him. And just as this thought enters her head, Tony can't resist one more biting barb, "Well at least it's Friday, Ziva. Now you have time to go hook up with Don Juan. You know... meet him half way..."

Ziva's hand shoots out to snap the switch to off, imitating Gibbs' move. The car goes dark and before Tony can react, Ziva has him pinned against the wall with her K-Bar knife at his throat.

"Tony! Shut up! Or I will do it for you!"

Tony wisely stays still, realizing he may have pushed their little ninja assassin too far this time.

Tony knows she would never really hurt him, but his heart races just the same. Being this close, with her body pressing him against the wall brings back a flood of memories. He chooses his next words carefully, but never gets a chance to speak.

"Okay..."

"Silence! You are not allowed to speak! All week, you have been the most annoying, childish, petty, whining, irritating...!" She stops suddenly when she can't think of any other words to call him. She is breathing heavily and when she takes a deep calming breath, Tony softly finishes her sentence for her.

"You forgot troubled, hurt, insanely jealous and lusting for you."

The words fall into a silence so still even their breathing has stopped. Hers in shock and his in fear of how his words will be received. If she suddenly has a desire to drag that knife across his throat then he has his answer, but after the past two weeks, he can't take this any longer and has decided to lay it all on the line for her.

Ziva is staring at his throat as if seriously contemplating her threat to silence him forever. Then as if emerging from a trance, she looks up to him and huskily replies, "You are not loving me, Tony."

"I said lusting... but now that you bring it up...we do need to talk about that too, Ziva."

"No. It is nothing more than your hormones. Instinctively men are cavemen and you are just upset at another man in your territory." She studies him for a long moment, trying hard to see something in his eyes. Then with a soft gasp she sees it, as a smile spreads across his face.

Tony's expression softens and he leans his head down, placing his forehead against hers as the knife comes into contact with his throat. He is careful not to put pressure on the knife as he whispers, "You're right. I am a caveman around you... and you know why, Ziva."

She doesn't speak, stunned by the nearness of the man she has tried so hard to forget. Tony leans in closer, pressing against the knife's sharp edge as his lips move towards hers, but he gasps softly and stops short as the sting of the sharp blade slices his skin.

"Ziva, unless you plan on cutting my throat... move that knife, because I'm going to kiss you."

Her hand trembles and the knife slides carefully down his chest and back to her side as she gives him his answer without words. He gives her nose a gentle kiss before continuing back to his original target. When their lips meet, it is as if they have not been apart for the past year. The passion flares and his hands come up to frame her head, holding her as his tongue delves deeply in search of hers. They are soon lost in deep, soul searching kisses that all blend one into the next until they are both breathless and gasping for air.

Stunned and trembling, they finally step back to stare into each other's eyes. Tony is the first to speak and his deep husky voice leaves her with no doubt that he wants her. "I've missed you, Ziva... and I'm tired of this game."

"But... you were the one who said..." he interrupts her with a quick kiss, "... rule twelve..."

A second kiss is longer, but still she fights to finish her train of thought, "... and Gibbs'..."

Tony finally sighs and puts his finger over her lips, bringing her words to a stop, but the worry in her eyes is still there. He gently strokes her lip with his finger, then sighs and seriously admits, "Those rules are fine for Gibbs... but it ain't gonna work for me. I can't go on pretending I'm not half insane with desire every minute we're together."

"I... Tony, we need to talk... I believe there was a lot we left... unfinished." She tilts her head so she can kiss his palm gently, before stepping back so she can think a bit more clearly. "I... I was not the one to end things between us... and I have... still have..." She spins away from him to snap the elevator switch back on so the elevator continues on its way. She needs to put some distance between them. Then she looks over at him, "I need some time to think about this... situation with Don, okay?"

Tony is quick to hide his disappointment because her kiss had held the promise of a more intense discussion to follow. He nods, giving her the space she needs... for now, "Okay, but this isn't over, David."

Ziva smiles, but then sees the blood flowing down his throat for the first time and gasps as she realizes she actually cut him. She steps forward, her hand on his jaw as she pushes his head up to inspect the wound. "Oh, Tony! I cut you! I actually cut you!"

Just then the elevator doors open on the third floor, at the exact moment that Gibbs is coming out of the stairwell to see a strange man loitering by the elevators with another agent. McGee is close behind and they all turn as one when they hear Ziva's exclamation from the elevator. What they see is Tony pressed against the wall, Ziva pressed against him examining a small cut, slowly oozing blood down his throat.

At the intimate scene, McGee finally catches on and comments, "You were right, Boss, it was safer to take the stairs." Gibbs just laughs and shakes his head as he continues on past the scene with another glance at the stranger who is staring in disbelief.

Ziva realizes they are being observed and steps back as Tony jokingly wipes away the blood and teases, "Honey, your love bites are worse than that. You're gonna have to use more than your knife if you want to tame me."

Ziva teasingly slaps his chest and then leaves her hand on his chest as she replaces her knife in its sheath at the back of her belt. She then turns around to see Don standing about ten feet behind her. His mouth is set in a compressed line of disapproval and Ziva gasps in surprise at the sight of him. Her body instantly tenses and Tony picks up on her alarm and steps up beside her to eye the stranger.

They are interrupted by the other agent, waiting patiently with the man who said he was there to see Agent David. The scene in the elevator was embarrassing so he quickly clears his throat and addresses them, "Agent David. Sgt. Flack from New York is here to see you."

Ziva doesn't even hear him as her eyes are locked on those of her New York lover and who does not seem all that happy to see her at the moment. "Don! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, sweetheart. I missed you." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes as he glares at her.

"I... I was not expecting you."

"I see that..."

Tony is now on full blown caveman alert, rising to his full height beside her as he assesses his opponent. He places his hands on Ziva's shoulders, moving her aside as he steps past her to face the Don Juan of New York. Flack is about three inches taller than him, but Tony has about twenty-five pounds of muscle on this guy, as they come eye to eye.

"So, you're the New York cop who tried to kill my girl."

Don is stunned by the scene he just witnessed, but also by this guy who was acting very much like a jealous boyfriend. His eyes dart from Ziva to this guy and he finally manages to hold out his hand and answer, "Yea, Don Flack. NYPD. And you are?"

Tony takes his hand in a harsh handshake, silently making his point as he replies, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Ziva's... partner."

They continue to glare silently at each other, neither realizing that another pair of eyes is watching intently from across the room. Gibbs knows exactly what's going on, but doesn't intervene. Tony has to handle this, but after getting a look at the tall, handsome cop from New York, Gibbs wonders who Ziva will choose. It is Ziva who finally breaks the tense silent stand-off between the two men as she steps up beside Tony, placing her hand on his forearm as she gets his attention.

"Tony... excuse us. Don and I need to talk."

Tony looks down at her for a long moment and sees the silent warning in her eyes. He finally steps back as he forces his jealousy down and calmly says, "Sure thing, Ziva. I'm sure you have a lot to fill your friend in on... with so much going on around here."

"Hey, don't let me interrupt. I showed up here unexpectedly... and I can see... I'll just head back..."

"No! Don, please..." She quickly takes Don's arm and pulls him into the elevator and punches the button repeatedly. As the elevator doors close, Tony is still standing there glaring angrily at her. Ziva can't understand why he is angry with her... it's not like she knew Don was coming to Washington to see her today!

Tony had planned to leave on time tonight... hopefully with Ziva after their little scene in the elevator. Now he sits back, feet kicked up on his desk and hands linked behind his head as he stares at the ever darkening sky light above his head. He is oblivious to everything around him as he mulls over the implications of Don showing up here today... and Ziva's rush to his defense.

His scowl deepens and a long sigh escapes him which can be heard across the bullpen area.

Gibbs had been finishing up the report on their case today, but he was more concerned about his senior field agent and didn't want to leave him alone right now. He knows it will do no good to lecture Tony, but Gibbs' has always considered Tony the son he never had and his paternal instincts kick in.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo."

Tony's head snaps forward, bringing his eyes down to meet those of his boss. He hadn't even been aware he was still there and quickly scans the room to see who else has been watching him. The room is empty except for the two agents and as his gaze returns to the hard stare of Gibbs'.

"About What?"

"Whatever plan swirling around in that brain of yours. It'll only get you one of three things... arrested, in trouble with me... or permanently without Ziva."

"How did you know?" Tony stops as he recalls Gibbs walking by the elevator earlier and seeing them in that obvious embrace. He sighs and then rubs his hands down over his face as if to erase the memory. "You don't understand..."

Gibbs tosses his pen onto his desk and stands up with a sigh. He walks slowly over to stand directly in front of DiNozzo's desk, focusing his attention on him as he lowers his voice to ensure no one lurking around may hear them, "Tony, I know you and Ziva had a thing last year... and for whatever reason it didn't work out."

"Rule twelve, boss."

Gibbs stares at him for a moment, surprised that his young agent has taken his own personal rules so much to heart in his own life. Pride swells in him for Tony, but he feels somehow responsible for their situation as well. He nods slowly, "Okay, so you made a choice... and now that you see Ziva with someone else... it upsets you."

"Upsets me? That's the understatement of the year. Try... rips my guts out." Tony sighs heavily and drops his feet from his desk in a frustrated motion as if he is about to jump up and attack Gibbs. He stops, leaning forward in his chair as he continues, "I can't believe she's doing this to me!"

Gibbs is not intimidated by his anger and merely leans over to place a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Tony, what the hell did you expect her to do? Sit around here lonely and waiting for you to change your mind? You made a decision... so let her go."

"I can't boss... not after today... in the elevator. Ziva told me she still wants... it wasn't her idea to break up and she wants to talk about it."

Gibbs steps away from his desk, stretching after that long day and as he turns to go, then stops as he leaves DiNozzo with one last bit of advice. "From what I saw, she wants more than that, DiNozzo. I suggest you get off your ass, quit hiding behind my rules and go find out what you really want."

Gibbs heads for the elevators, leaving Tony sitting at his desk in a daze. For months now he's been trying to figure out a way to tell Ziva that he was wrong to end their relationship. He's come to realize the rules sometimes need to be bent... or in this case broken. Now, with Gibbs' usual no-nonsense approach to everything, he had made it all so clear. He either needed to let her go for good... or, come to terms with his own fears of commitment and see if he can win her back.

Don pulls Ziva into his embrace as they exit the elevators on the parking garage level. Both arms now encircle her as he holds her there for a moment, feeling her tension as he studies her. When their eyes meet, he finally sighs and decides to come right to the point.

"I may not have asked the question, lady, but I've told you that I intend to be a part of your life for the next fifty years."

"I did not think you were serious… men say things to get what they want." Ziva rests her hands along his, in a position to push him back , but not doing so yet.

"Is that what you think I wanted?" She raises a skeptical brow at him and he grins, shrugging to acknowledge the truth, "Okay, don't answer that... but, that isn't all I wanted, Ziva. I didn't drive five hours just to get laid. I came down here because I couldn't stand to be away from you a minute longer."

Just then they hear the elevator bell ring and Ziva quickly steps back, breaking their embrace as she starts off towards her car. Don ignores the three women exiting the elevator and hurries to catch up with Ziva. As she stops to unlock her car, he grabs her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What I saw up stairs, in the elevator... was that serious? I mean, if you're with that guy... what was that in New York?"

"It was... I am... Don, I am not with Tony... at the moment. We were together, but that ended a while ago. It is complicated... and I thought it was over, but when I came back from New York..."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I want... you to have dinner with me, so we can talk." She watches the array of emotions flicker through his eyes and she knows he is debating whether to just leave now and be done with her. "... please?" Don finally sighs and nods his agreement to stay and talk, then moves around to the passenger side door. They drive off in silence; neither sure where this evening will take them.


	10. Chapter 10

There is a strange silence in this austere marbled hallway outside the Superior court room. Everything is marble and brass and even the softest of footsteps echo in the vaulted ceilings. The elevator doors slide open with silent ease and the stocky black man steps out into the almost deserted hallway.

He looks both directions and then turns back to the elevator car. "It's clear, boss."

Don and Ziva step out to join him, both looking cautiously up and down the hallway. They hesitate a moment as two other detectives standing near an "L" junction in the hall a short distance away turn to scan the adjacent hallway. They wave and Don lifts his watch to his mouth and whispers, "You guys all set, Pete?"

"Boss, just give us one minute to get in position before you enter." The voice comes back over

Don's tiny ear microphone. "Ok, move in. We're standing by."

The two men at the end of the hallway nod towards Don and move around the corner out of sight. Their escort, Joe, takes a deep breath and adjusts his tie as he grumbles about his role in this charade. "I don't know why I always have to play the suit."

"Because Pete doesn't own one..." Don pats him on the back playfully. "and Pete looks more like a criminal than a cop. At least you can look the part."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Let's get this show on the road. Ziva? You ready to rise from the dead?"

"As ready as I will ever be...for a mummy."

"Zombie... mummies don't rise from the dead. Zombies do." Don can't help teasing her as she

once again mixes up her American euphemisms.

She and Don are both dressed impeccably as they head for the heavy double doors across the

hall. Waiting on the other side will be Saldoro and his attorney Hawke, who think they are in

court today for this case to be dismissed due to the unfortunate death of the case's only eye

witness, Ziva David."

Inside the huge courtroom, there are two groups of people present. Seated at the defense

table, as expected is Johnny Saldoro and his attorney Ethan Hawke. Seated directly behind them

are the deputies who are there to guard Saldoro. On the raised platform of the judge's bench

there are three court room personnel huddled around a computer screen talking quietly.

The lone person at the prosecutor's table is the county attorney, Richard Randall, seated by

himself as he quietly reviews his case notes. When the rear door opens all eyes turn to see Joe

enter alone. Don and Ziva are waiting in the alcove just outside as Joe walks briskly into the

room and waves at Randall as he comes towards his table. Randall stands up to meet him as

Hawke sarcastically grumbles to them both.

"It's about time your investigator got here. We're already twenty minutes late."

"Hello, Joe. Take a seat over here and we'll call the judge in."

"Mr. Randall? Are we ready to begin now?" The court clerk's head pops up from her screen at the arrival of this new person.

"Yes, Paula. If you will please notify the judge?" She exits the room and a moment later returns with two other men. One is in a court bailiff uniform and the other in the black robe of a judge. Everyone in the room stands as the bailiff calls the court to order.

"All rise! The Superior Court of New York State is now in session. The Honorable Judge Michael McCarthy presiding."

Judge McCarthy moves to his seat and sits down as he addresses the court. "Please, be seated." They all sit down as the judge looks to Randall, "Mr. Randall, am I to understand the state is now ready to proceed?"

"Yes, your honor, we are." He stands to address the judge.

"Very well. Let's go on the record. This is court docket A1335466794, State of New York vs. Johnny Saldoro. Defense counsel, if you will please identify yourself to the court."

Hawke stands also now. "Your Honor, Ethan Hawke, attorney and counsel for the defendant, Mr. Johnny Saldoro. We are ready to proceed as well."

"Good. Then let's get started. Mr. Randall…"

Everyone in the court room has been briefed about what is about to occur except for Saldoro and his lawyer. All of the deputies seated behind them tense, awaiting the entrance of the two undercover officers. Randall stands and nods to Joe, who walks back to the rear doors of the court room. He opens one and nods to someone outside the door. Saldoro looks curiously from the doors to his attorney. Hawke simply shrugs and turns his attention back to the rear doors to see who is being ushered in.

What they see next stuns them both as Ziva enters the room, escorted by Don. Don has his hand politely in the small of her back as they walk down the aisle to Randall's table. Both she and Don make direct eye contact with Saldoro and Hawke, smiling triumphantly as shocked realization hits the two criminals. The hatred begins to smolder in Saldoro's eyes as he realizes he has once again been set up. The deputies behind him are now standing, ready to take action in case Saldoro or Hawke become violent. Hawke on the other hand is on the verge of panic, realizing he has just been caught up in a murder-for-hire sting. He can't take his eyes off Don, who is staring back at him with a smug grin on his face. Hawke is too numb to stand and drops back weakly in his chair with a softly mumbled oath.

"Oh, shit…"

Saldoro on the other hand, being of the criminal mentality, doesn't allow his shock to control him. His rage takes over as he leans forward in his chair, looking like a lion about to pounce on its prey. He hesitates as the judge once again speaks.

"Mr. Randall… you may call your first witness."

"Thank you, your Honor. I'd like to call Sergeant Don Flack and Special Agent Ziva David from NCIS as the state's witnesses."

Don is just leaning over to open the swinging gate for Ziva when Saldoro's rage explodes into action. He isn't hand cuffed or shackled today and his short, stocky body moves with amazing speed and agility as he jumps to his feet; sending his chair flying backwards. Saldoro lunges at Don with murder in his eyes.

His furious threat echoes off the marble walls. "You lying, bastard! I'll kill you!"

Before he can even take two steps the deputies are on him and tackle him to the floor behind the defense table. Saldoro is like a rabid animal and fights wildly with them as Don quickly moves Ziva through the gate and out of harm's way. Everyone else is jumping back, trying to avoid being part of the intense struggle on the floor. The judge begins banging his gavel on the bench and shouting for order. In all the commotion, Hawke takes this opportunity to move away from the others and no one seems to notice him backing towards the side exit of the court room. This door leads to the back hallway and a possible escape, but unknown to Hawke, Don's men are waiting there. Don is just raising his wrist to call in the support teams to help subdue the raging suspect when he sees Hawke reaching back for the door handle very slowly.

"Pete, move in… Hawke is heading for your door… take him down!"

Just as Hawke would have touched the door knob, the door is flung open and the two detectives rush in and force him to the floor. He is tense and is quickly cuffed and subdued. As the detectives are standing him back up the deputies are finally able to subdue Saldoro and get him cuffed and shackled again. Saldoro is bleeding from the corner of his mouth, covered in sweat and panting heavily. When they stand him up as well, Saldoro glares at Don in silent defiance. Don stares back confidently, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Relax, Johnny you'll give yourself a stroke before your trial."

Saldoro glares at him for a moment, then lowers his eyes to look at Ziva who merely winks at him. As if the reality of his situation finally hits him the fight goes out of his body and he sags tiredly down into a chair. Don and Ziva watch for a moment as Pete and the others search Hawke and read him his Miranda warnings. The judge has been watching this all with interest, although he didn't expect there to be violence in his courtroom. He now taps his gavel to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me… this court is still in session. Bailiff, are both of the prisoners under control now?"

The Bailiff nods and motions for Hawke to be returned to the defendant's table. "Good. Now, Mr. Randall… I believe you have a motion for the court?"

"Yes, your Honor, I do. In light of the information I gave you earlier… I am now requesting that both Johnny Saldoro and his former defense attorney, Ethan Hawke, be indicted on conspiracy to commit capital murder, money laundering and the other subsidiary charges as listed in my complaint."

"In light of the drama that has taken place here today I am granting your motion. Deputies, please remove these two defendants from my court." He bangs his gavel once more with finality. "This court is now adjourned."

The deputies and undercover detectives lead the two handcuffed men from the court room. Don and Ziva watch them go as Randall comes to stand beside them.

"Well, I think that went pretty smoothly, don't you think?"

"Actually he took it better than I expected."

"Yea, right. I wonder who he'll call now for the new contract on both of us?"

"He's going straight to twenty-four hour lock down with no phone privileges and no

visitors except his new attorney."

"He can still use his new attorney to pull the same scam."

"I doubt it. After what we just did to Ethan Hawke… I doubt any other attorney would want to touch Saldoro. I bet he won't even be able to hire an attorney."

"Yea, it's a shame when a rich guy like Saldoro has to use a public defender because no one will take his case."

"Well, at least Hawke can represent himself."

"That ought to be interesting. I can't wait for trial." They all laugh as Randall picks up his briefcase and heads for the rear door.

Suddenly they hear the unmistakable crack of gunfire from outside in the hallway. Don pushes Rick Randall back and draws his gun as he darts out into the hallway. Ziva also draws her gun, but takes up a more cautious position in front of Randall. A few minutes later, they hear voices raised in excitement down the hall. "All clear!" "Roll fire we've got one down!"

Then Don's voice rises in anger above them all. "God Damn It! How did this happen?! Get a perimeter set up! Block off this entire floor!"

Ziva puts her gun back and steps out to see Saldoro lying dead on the floor with blood coming from two holes in his chest. A deputy is crouched along the wall, holding a cloth to a wound on his head. Don looks from him to the dead man, knowing before they even say it what happened.

"Saldoro slammed the deputy against the wall and got his gun away from him. He was turning it on us... we had to shoot, boss."

"I know... that's pretty obvious. Okay, everyone just calm down. We'll get a team up here to take care of this. Everyone just stay put... no one moves, got it?"

The others nod and almost on cue, Ethan Hawke's knees give out on him and he slides down the wall to land with a thud on his butt. Everyone looks at him, realizing he's just wet himself. Don just shakes his head and returns to the court room. No explanations are necessary, but Don motions over his shoulder anyway.

"Guess we don't have to worry about any retaliation from him."

He turns his tense muscles into the hot water jets in the shower and ducks his head into the spray as he recalls the very strenuous workout he just did. It was Friday, but knew he couldn't just go home after the last few stress filled days so he went to the gym to work off some steam. Taking his frustrations out on some poor guy who agreed to spar with him in the ring. When even that failed to calm his racing mind, he'd gone for a long run. It had been nine o'clock when he finally returned home, tired and badly in need of this hot shower.

He'd been going through hell ever since his last talk with Ziva... they hadn't really settled anything. Ziva had to finish the case and finish up her commitment in New York, but did she like it enough to move to the city? It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, stepping back to let her have space... and time to work out what she wanted, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with that guy? What did he have that seemed to attract her? The only way to survive until she made up her mind was to throw himself into his work and try and keep her out of his mind.

He doesn't hear the shower door open, but jerks his head around as he feels hands glide up his back. He wipes the water from his face to see Ziva stepping into the shower with him. She closes the door and then turns to wrap her arms around his waist with a soft sigh. He holds her close, kissing her hair. After a moment she raises her head to look up at him and the message in her eyes is unmistakable. He doesn't need any further urging and drops his mouth to hers in a deeply sensual kiss. She moans softly and raises up on her toes as her arms now curl around his neck. She eagerly deepens the kiss, desperately needing him to satisfy the ache deep inside her. Their wet bodies slide erotically against each other as each kiss blends into the next until their passions are raging out of control.

He finally breaks the embrace to pant softly, "I thought you were spending the weekend with your boyfriend… you didn't bring him here... did you?" His suddenly nervous glance at the bathroom door brings a smile to Ziva's face as she shakes her head. "Okay, so... Special Agent David, what brings you to my shower?" He doesn't have to ask how she got into his apartment... she is a master at lock picking.

Her fingers slowly rake through the damp hairs on his chest. "No, I did not and... I am 'with' my boyfriend... as you say. I missed you… I need you…" She begins to place hungry kisses along his throat and down across the damp matted hair on his chest as her hands slide slowly down his body.

He stands motionless, enjoying her caress as her talented fingers now stroke his cock to its full hardness. He groans softly as she sits down on the shower bench, gently pulling his hips towards her hungry mouth. She expertly caresses him, stroking with her hands in rhythm as her mouth works slowly up and down. The intense sensations have him bracing his arms against the shower walls. He enjoys her caress for several moments as his hips move slowly in rhythm with her.

Her own excitement is raging and she feels the ache deep in her belly that only he can ease. When her lover is about to lose control he reluctantly steps back from her, bending to scoop her up into his arms as her legs curl around his waist. With the water cascading down over them he grips her hips and pushes her roughly against the shower wall. She smiles as her arms curve around his neck to hold him close. His mouth finds hers in a harsh, demanding kiss that crushes her lips and draws blood, but she doesn't even notice. She returns his kisses with equal desire as he positions his hips and drives his throbbing shaft deeply into her body. Ziva cries out against his lips, a whimper of surrender and curls her legs tighter around his waist. Their kisses fusing one with the next, with ever increasing urgency. He braces as he thrusts hard and deep into her. The pleasure is almost unbearable and combined husky moans escape them with each thrust.

"Oohh…. baby…"

"Yes… yes… now…"

Her voice is rising and her lover begins to thrust with an ever increasing tempo. She is moaning huskily as her hands curl up to hold his head to hers. Her tongue strokes his in rhythm with his hips and he growls as he rams his shaft into her until the starbursts of ecstasy explode deep inside her. Her whole body tenses and her breath catches in her throat as he once again takes her to the heaven as only he can. He growls hoarsely as his head drops to her shoulder then whimpers softly as his entire body goes rigid with tremors and his life fluids explode deep inside her.

She tilts her mouth to his ear as she nips it and huskily sighs, "Thank you, Tony... for understanding that I needed time to... finish things in New York."

As if released from a trance, Tony relaxes on a heavy sigh as he weakly rests against her. She holds him close and repeatedly kisses his shoulder as the water sprays down on them. Tony presses a gentle kiss to her temple, "Honestly, I didn't know if you would be coming back... it's been hell waiting."

"I told you I needed to wrap up that case, Tony. I never said I was moving to New York."

"No, but he wanted you to... and don't try to deny it."

"I will not lie to you... yes, Don did want me to move there... permanently."

Tony's head snaps back so he can look directly into her eyes, "Did he ask you to marry him?!"

"Not in so many words, but I knew what he wanted... and I told him I already gave my heart to this really hot, Navy cop."

"Hhmm... you never told me you were in love with Gibbs. Does he know?" Tony's teasing brings a smile to her face as her hands snake up around his neck to bring her nose to nose with him.

"No, but you better."

Tony kisses her gently several times and then raises his head to huskily tease, "I do. We better finish our shower before we're stuck taking a cold shower." He gently sets her back on her feet, then turns her into the shower jets.

"It is a little late for that… is it not?"

He grins and lifts a brow at her comment. "You don't have a very good memory, do you?"

"How could I forget?!" She smiles suggestively at him. "I think you set a record that

first night."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you. Seven times in one night is not a record?"

"Well… yes, but I was motivated… and you, my little sexy ninja, were doing all the motivating."

"I was not complaining, my little Italian stud…" She hesitates, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She continues to massage her hair as Tony does the same and shampoos his own hair. She now steps around him to let him rinse his hair.

"But?"

"Well… that time we had together... to me, it was perfect... and yet...?"

He sees the sadness in her eyes as she recalls their break up. The well rehearsed speech about 'not dating someone you work with' that has haunted him ever since. He now understands the reason behind his actions... and it had nothing to do with rules, or Gibbs disapproving, or company policy for that matter. It was his own insecurity about being in a serious relationship.

"You did not want me... after that." She tries to sound casual, but he sees her eyes glistening with tears.

He turns off the now lukewarm water and looks down at her worried face. He can't bear to see the tears shimmering on her lashes as he slowly shakes his head. "No, that's not it at all, Ziva... I... I wanted you so much... and it... scared me."

He opens the shower door and steps out to grab a large body towel for her. He holds it open as she follows him out, allowing him to drape the towel around her shoulders. His words confuse her, but when she looks up into his eyes, she sees the one thing she thought she would never see.

"Ziva, I was... am totally, completely, utterly in love with you... but I didn't know how to handle it... and that scared me more than anything." She stands very still as his hands slowly stroke over her skin, using the towel to dry her off. She can't believe he just said he loves her, but at the same time he was afraid of loving her. "Well, that and head slaps from Gibbs. It took Gibbs to make me realize I was more afraid of losing you... but by the time I figured it out, you were planning your future with New York's Don Juan."

He turns away to grab his own towel and quickly dry himself off. He isn't sure how his revelation will be received by the woman he always thought of as being tough, confident and afraid of nothing. Ziva stands very still, not wanting to interrupt this rare glimpse into Tony's inner mind. He has never come across as being the fearful type, but maybe all of his joking was his way of hiding the truth... his fears. Tony was afraid of commitment and that explained his non-stop string of dates with various women. He did not want to have any relationships that lasted longer than a weekend... so he wouldn't be hurt when it didn't work out.

In this, she can sympathize. "Fear of commitment is one thing, I think you and I have in common, Tony." His eyes come up to meet hers in the steamy mirror. "I too have fears of giving someone my heart and having it thrown back at me, unwanted."

"I would never do that to you, Ziva. I was so sure it wouldn't last that I never gave us a chance." He turns to face her, leaning against the countertop, "I won't make that mistake again."

Ziva watches him intently for a moment, seeing his honesty and sincerity in his eyes. She finally steps up to him, slowly leans her body into his as she reaches around him to grab the hair brush on the counter. Tony holds perfectly still, waiting for her to decide his future... will she accept his offer or turn him down?

"I will not allow you to make that mistake again, Tony. If you ever try to break up with me again... I will kill you." She raises the brush slowly and his eyes dart to it, having no doubt she could kill him with it. Tony relaxes and takes the brush from her as he begins to gently brush out her long dark hair. He grins as he kisses her nose, "That's the little Israeli ninja assassin, I love."


End file.
